¿Vida Normal o Vida Real?
by Zerecita-Sakuchiha
Summary: ¿Qúe pasaria si un dia descubres que no eres la persona común y corriente que creias ser? - -No puedo creerlo… ¡Yo linaje real!, eso es imposible… -Decia la Oji Jade -Que molesta…- dijo con voz sexy el pelinegro- Pero es MI molestia...- Yo te ayudare...
1. Ella chica común, el Perfecto

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia romantica y espero que cada capitulo sea mas emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder mejorar y se agradecen.-

**Capitulo 1 **

**-Ella Chica Común, El Perfecto-**

-_Los rayos del sol despertaban a una chica de cabellos rosas muy exóticos la cual no podía parar de quejarse por el calor_- ¡Diablos! ¡Creí haber cerrado las cortinas anoche!- Se tapo la cara con una almohada –

**-¡TOC TOC!-**

-¡Ay no!... No otra vez…- Gruñía la Pelirosa – Vamos Mamá 10 minutos más… por favor… ¡Aaaah!... - _Decía mientras bostezaba_-

-Claro que no, vas a llegar tarde otra vez, ¡y no estoy dispuesta a que otro de tus profesores me invite a salir para que no te dejen fuera de sus clases!, además Iruka no te puede dejar pasar siempre sin castigo , aunque sea mi amigo no puede hacer nada por ti si no cumples las reglas _- Abriendo la puerta_- ¡Vamos Sakura ya levántate!- _Decía una mujer hermosa ojos miel y cabello rubio _– ¡O te esconderé tu guitarra y no te la devolveré en 1 mes!-

-Sakura _al escuchar lo que dijo su Mamá salió corriendo a la ducha_- ¡Ya OK!-

-Esta niña no cambia- _Mira la habitación de su hija, el cual estaba todo desordenado, con ropa en el piso, envases de bebida y dulces, papeles y hasta sus cuadernos de la escuela_- definitivamente no cambia, sigue tan desordenada como siempre… la voy a extrañar tanto… creo que hoy es el día…- sale de la habitación de Sakura.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**// En La Ducha //**

- _Sakura Cantaba_:

And I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't wanna talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't wanna talk about it cause I'm in love with you.... ¡Yeah, gracias MTV!

-¿Qué hora será_?- Ve su anillo reloj_ (**anti-agua** **por supuesto**) – (07:30)- ¡Maldita sea voy a llegar tarde!- _Cierra la llave del agua, sale de la ducha y envuelve su cuerpo en una toalla y su cabeza en otra, y sale corriendo a su pieza_-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

// **En la Pieza de Sakura** //

- A ver… donde esta… ¡Aquí_!- Saca el uniforme del armario, el cual estaba compuesto por una falda escocesa de color blanco y rojo carmesí, una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y una chaqueta corta del mismo color_- Me queda poco tiempo mejor me doy prisa_- Se pone el uniforme, las zapatillas negras, se peina su cabello largo y liso y baja a desayunar_-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sakura ya date prisa – _Tomado un café_.-

-Ya estoy – _Entrando por la puerta de la cocina_- ¡Waffes! Mis favoritos- _Come uno_- Están deliciosos, Me llevare uno para que los pruebe la cerda de Ino - _Los echa en un pote plástico y dos bebidas_- Ya me voy, te quiero mamá adiós- _Toma su Skate y sale de la casa_- Aun me quedan 5 minutos, pero igual debo darme prisa_- Se apresuraba a gran velocidad para cruzar la calle cuando…._- ¡Aaaah! – _Una limosina que venia a toda velocidad casi la atropella_- ¡Ten cuidado idiota! – _Se va a la ventana del conductor_ – Oiga usted tenga mas cuidado casi me atropella-

-_Se abre la puerta de atrás de la limosina se baja un chico, que lo definía solo una palabra_: **PERFECTO **– Toma y cállate - _Le tira unos billetes_- Y no te cruces en mi camino –

-Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así – _Lo mira_- (**Inner:** Kya! Es muy lindo)-

-Pues alguien mucho mas importante que tu y no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo aquí con una persona como tu-

-Pide perdón- * _Diablos por que cuesta tanto mirarlo, me pone nerviosa_*-

-¿A quien?- _dice con un toque de arrogancia_- ¡¿A ti?!-

-¡Si!, a mí –

-Olvídalo yo no pido perdón a nadie- _Se sube a la Limosina_-

-¡Oye vuelve aquí idiota!- _Gritaba la Pelirosa_-

-_*Pero La limosina ya se había ido dejando a Sakura de mal humor*_-

// **En El Instituto** //

-_ Estaba por entrar por la puerta del salón el profesor Iruka cuando…_- ¡Aaaah! ¡Llegue a tiempo!- _dice la Pelirosa entrando al salón_-

-Sakura llegas tarde- _dice su Sensei_- otra vez… cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que ser puntual-

-Lo se Iruka Sensei…- _Dice arrepentida_-

-OK pero se que sea la ultima vez, y ahora ve a sentarte, a y guarda el Skate o te lo tendré que guardar yo.-

-Hai - _Se va a sentar_- ¡Uf!... por poco me quedo fuera…

-Deberías acostarte mas temprano y levantarte mas temprano frentona, siempre llegas tarde- _Decía una chica rubia de ojos azules_-

-Lo se cerdita pero saber que no puedo, en la noche escucho música y…

-Frentona tú escuchas música todo el día-

-Jajaja Lo se Ino pero saber que además también dibujo de noche

-Eso también lo haces todo el día, pero bueno eres así, lo que te digo es que si sigues vas a tener problemas-

-Si oye te traje algo- _Saca de su mochila el pote plástico con los Waffes y las bebida_- ¿Quieres cerdita?-

-¡Sakura te adoro!, amo los Waffes que hace tu mamá-

-_La clase ya había terminado y todos salían del salón para ir al patio-_

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo-

-Iruka Sensei lo lamento no volveré a llegar tarde -

-No, no es eso Sakura, por favor toma asiento-

-_Sentándose_ – Entonces que pasa-

-Sakura tu… sabes de donde proviene tus apellidos-

-Mm.… La verdad es que no -

-Bueno tu sabes que fui muy amigo de tu padre que en paz descanse… bueno tu elegiste llevar el apellido de tu madre, Tsunade Haruno, el cual es Japonés, y el de tu padre Giorgio D'Rose, es Italiano…-

-Iruka Sensei al grano por favor, no entiendo que me quiere decir...-

-Esta bien, Sakura, tu padre, preocupado por tu futuro, antes de morir firmo un contrato con una de las familias mas importantes de Sicilia… (**Para los que no la conocen es una isla debajo de Italia.**) La familia Uchiha Sinclair.-

-Pero Iruka Sensei que tiene que ver conmigo-

-Bueno Sakura…

-**¡TOC TOC!**-

-Adelante- _Dice Iruka_-

-_Por la puerta entra un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus profundos ojos, el hombre estaba rodeado por cuatro guardaespaldas_ - Tanto tiempo Iruka-

-Si Fugaku… tanto tiempo, y tu hijo donde esta-

-Me dijo que venia en camino y… ¿es ella?- _Pregunta mirando a Sakura_-

-Si es ella-

-¿Qué yo soy que Iruka Sensei?- _Preguntaba la Ojijade_-

-Aun no le has dicho Iruka-

-En eso estaba Fugaku-

-No importa yo le digo, escucha Sakura, tu padre Giorgio, era mi mejor amigo y nosotros para unir a las dos familias mas importantes de Sicilia, nuestras familias…-

-¿Y como van a unir las familias?

-Con un compromiso… vamos a unir a mi hijo contigo…

-¡Usted habla de casarnos!...

-Exactamente, cuando cumplas dieciséis, o sea 5 meses, pero decidimos llevarte a nuestra casa, que muy pronto también será tuya, y dime… ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡¿Qué me parece, terrible yo quiero casarme, no conozco a su hijo, y no lo haré, no quiero!?-

-Lamento que pienses así Sakura, porque la decisión ya esta tomada, ya esta hace mas de 15 años esta firmado el contrato y es irrompible-

-Espere yo no he firmado nada-

-Pero tu padre sí-

-Mi madre no dejara que yo me casé –

-Tu madre no puede hacer nada-

-**¡TOC TOC!-**

**-**Adelante hijo-

-_Sakura se voltea dando la espalda_- (Maldición… no lo quiero ni ver, talvez sea un nerd o… un fenómeno… por que a mi)

-Ya estoy aquí-

-Hijo porque tardaste tanto-

-El tráfico en esta ciudad es caos, además una niña tonta se cruzo por delante de mi limosina y casi la atropella y peor se pone a discutir conmigo-

-_Sakura al escuchar esto se quedo helada_- (No puede ser...)

-Hijo quiero presentarte a tu prometida… Sakura Haruno D'Rose…, Sakura date vuelta para que conozcas a mi hijo…-

-_Sakura dándose la vuelta_- ¡Tú!-

-(Es la chica del Skate)- Padre no me digas que esta loca niña es mi prometida-

-Esperen, ustedes ya se conocen- _pregunta Fugaku_-

-Claro es el idiota que casi me atropella esta mañana y me tiro unos billetes como si fuera una mendiga_- Dice con rabia_-

-Ella fue la loca que se cruzo en mi camino-

-Bueno chicos dejen eso, empecemos de cero otra vez, por favor-

-Esta bien… Soy Sasuke Uchiha Sinclair-

-Sakura Haruno D'Rose… "un gusto"-

-Sakura, no seas sarcástica hija-

-¡Mamá!, por favor dime que esto es una broma-

-Lo lamento pero no, no es una broma, tu eres la ultima descendiente viva de los D'Rose, tu padre tenia un linaje real… por lo tanto tu también…-

-No puedo creerlo…no. ¡No lo haré_!- Sale corriendo_-

-¡Sakura!-

-Déjala Tsunade, necesita tiempo…, Sasuke a donde vas-

-Ya vuelvo… - _Dice saliendo del salón_-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

// **En el patio del instituto** //

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Yo linaje real!, eso es imposible… - _decía sentada en el pasto_-

-Aquí estas…-

-¡Aaaah! Me asustaste Uchiha-

-¿Uchiha?... desde ahora eres mi novia… podrías llamarme por mi nombre de pila no crees, aunque… la palabra Uchiha suena bastante bien hasta en tu boca...-

-A sí, pues no te daré el gusto, te llamaré… Idiota, si, te queda perfecto-

-Que molesta…- _Sentándose a u lado_-

-¿Qué opinas…?

-¿De qué?- _Pregunto confundido_-

-¡Como de qué, de todo, de esto, de lo que esta pasando o va a pasar, esto también te involucra a ti!-

-Oye tranquila no me grites… la verdad no lo se… opino que no tenemos opción, y es verdad al parecer no se puede romper este contrato entre nuestros padres, la verdad lo que me complica es que eres una niña molesta y que tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida contigo…-

-¡Gracias yo también estoy muy feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!- _dice con sarcasmo-_

_-_No nos conocemos… tu no sabes nada de mi-

-Ni tu de mi…- Dice con tristeza-

-No hay nada que hacer…-

-Talvez… deberíamos llevarnos bien, no crees...-

-Mientras no seas una molestia…

-Jajaja que simpático y tu un arrogante egocéntrico idiota…-

-Deberías tomar clases de modales sabes-

-Igualmente… Uchiha-

-Yo si tengo modales Sakura, yo por lo menos te llamo de una forma mas… como decirlo… afectuosa… Mm.…no.-

-¿Acaso quiere que te llame… Sasuke-kun?-

-Mm. No esta mal… si me gusta- Se levanta y le extiende una mano a Sakura- Anda levántate…-

-Sonrojándose- Si…- Toma su mano- (**Inner**: ¡Sakura es hermoso quiero casarme ya! **Sakura**: olvídalo yo no quiero casarme…y ahora cállate)-

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando…-

-Si vamos…- (**Sakura**: Aun no me suelta la mano - **Inner**: ¡que no lo hago yo estoy feliz!) Sasuke… me devuelves mi mano-

-Te molesta que te tome la mano o te incomoda-

-No, bueno si, digo no, es que…-

-Molesta- le suelta la mano- date prisa-

-Si…- (**Sakura**: no puedo creerlo a veces es tan amable talvez sea la palabra pero después tan arrogante…)

-Hmp. (**Sasuke**: pero que molesta, se cree tan ruda y al rato es tímida, pero… no me había fijado en como es… su cabello es tan reluciente y brillante, es rosa, único… tiene unos ojos jade hermosos y tiene unas curvas… dios pero que estoy pensando)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

// **Ya de vuelta en el salón** //

-No estarán tardando demasiado Fugaku… ¡talvez Sakura se fue, debo ir a buscar a mi bebé!_ - Gritaba la mujer ojos miel_-

-Mamá primero no soy un bebé- _Entrando por la puerta con su nuevo novio_- segundo no grites no he ido a ninguna parte-

-Que alegría que regresen debo informarles algo que les va a encantar, estoy seguro-

-Que podría ser tan bueno – _dijo aborrecido el chico de cabellos negro azulado_-

-Sasuke, Sakura se va a vivir con nosotros- _dice Fugaku con una gran sonrisa_- ¿Qué les parece?

-_Sasuke y Sakura se miran_ – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, lo continuare pronto, ya que me encanta escribir (¿NO SE NOTA? XD) gracias por todo, Reviews?!

SAKUCHIHA.


	2. La Modesta Forma de Viajar

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología: -Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sakura

**Capitulo 2 **

**-La "Modesta" forma de viajar-**

-Sasuke ¿podrías bajarle el volumen al "televisor"?, no puedo leer con tanto ruido _Gruñí_-.

-Mm.… no- _decía indiferente_-.

-¡Ah! No te soporto- _me paro y me siento en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación_-.

-_Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¡¿Por qué Salí gritando como una histérica?! OK lo que sucede es que me encuentro arriba de un Jet privado con asientos de cuero con bordes de oro, en resumidas palabras, es mas lujoso que el avión presidencial, ¿A dónde voy?, voy a Italia, no, esperen no crean que es por voluntad propia, eso si que no, se supone que ahora que soy la heredera de los D'Rose debo conocer mi futuro hogar, Fugaku dice que es la casita mas hermosa y acogedora, saben… le creo y eso es lo que mas me inquieta, es tan solo una visita de solo unos pequeñitos 5 meses… fantástico estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ir a Italia, pero no de la forma que me imaginaba… en fin, hace poco trataba de leer mi libro favorito: "Crepúsculo" de Stephanie Meyer, lo he leído como 5 veces nunca me aburro… cosa que no podía lograr ya que Sasuke no quería bajarle el volumen a su estupido partido de fútbol en su TV plasma y con eso no lograba leer en fin… ya estamos por aterrizar en Roma… _

-_Me levante del costoso sillón y me dirigí donde Sasuke_- ¿Oye ahora vamos a ir a Sicilia verdad?-

-Mm. No, vamos de compras, tienes que tener ropa- _decía parándose_-

-A ver esta bien no tengo millones de dólares como tu familia pero no significa que sea una indigente que tengo solo que tengo puesto- _dije irritada_-

-la verdad es que solo tienes lo puesto- _decía con evidente arrogancia_-

-Eso no es cierto yo traje mi maleta con mi ropa- _dije con seguridad_-

-Eso es verdad tu la traías y la dejamos abajo, vas a conocer al resto de mi familia y no puedes ir vestida como cantante de rock- _dijo con su voz inexpresable de sentimiento_-

-¡QUÉEEEE!- _grite eufórica_- ¡como diablos dejas mis cosas abajo!

-Simple, solo no se subió la maleta, ahora vamos que debes comprarte ropa adecuada- _dijo sarcástico_-

-No puedo, mi mamá solo me paso una tarjeta de crédito que solo puedo usar en emergencias- *esto si es vergüenza*

-Quien dijo que tú ibas a pagar algo- _dijo algo sorprendido_-

-Si es ropa para mi creo que debo pagar yo ¡¿si no quien!?-_grite al final_-

-_De repente Sasuke me toma de los brazos y me apoya contra la pared_- ¿Sas… Sasuke qué haces?- _dije nerviosa_-

-Yo, pagaré tu ropa- _dijo cerca de mi oído y luego huele mi cabello-_ Cereza es delicioso…-

-¡Espera tú quien te crees para decir que vas a pagar mis cosas, no necesito tú me compres nada!-(**Inner:** ¡¡¡Sakura no sea idiota acepta que Sasuke-sexy-kun nos compre ropa!!! **Sakura:** Definitivamente olvídalo)-

-Bueno creo que soy tu… novio…- *Que diablos estoy diciendo*-

-Y eso no… _- no pude completar la frase ya que Sasuke me soltó y comenzó a caminar_-

-Te comprare lo que necesites quieras o no, ahora vamos_- Dijo con su anterior voz fría-_

-Si…- lo seguí-

-_Al bajar del avión me di cuenta que nos esperaba una limosina el doble de grande de la que casi me atropello hace unos días, entramos a la lujosa limosina y entonces me di cuenta que era como la de las películas en las vegas, tenia bar con un montón de licores caros, todo tipo de snack's y hasta un jacusi, me quede asombrada, ahí si que se podían hacer grandes fiestas sin duda_-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al centro de Roma?-_le pregunte a Sasuke_-

- Una hora mas o menos…- *Tengo la excusa perfecta* ¿no tienes calor Sakura?- _dijo con voz sexy-_

-Bueno un poco… -(**Inner:** vamos Sakura puedes ser más amable. **Sakura:** ¡oye lo estoy intentando!)- ¿… y tú?-

-Bastante… que tal un baño en el jacusi… ¿te gustaría?- _dijo el pelinegro_-

-Si, pero_…- dije algo extrañada_-

-¿Pero qué?...-

-No se si recuerdas que dejaste mi maleta abajo por lo tanto no tengo bikini aquí…- _dije molesta al recordarlo-_

-Bueno báñate con ropa – _dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo_- y luego la metes en la secadora y andas con una bata y luego te la pones.-

-¡No puedo creer que tengas tantas cosas en tu limosina…!- _dije asombrada_-

-Bueno y…-

-Esta bien… solo por que aquí hace mucho calor…- _dije encaminándome al jacusi_- ¡wooh que grande… no seria mejor llamarlo piscina olímpica!-

-Exageras…- *Bien… ¡ahora!*- _se mueve muy rápido, me toma en sus brazos y salta hacia el jacusi, y salto bastante agua fuera por el impacto, al salir los dos a la superficie -_

-¡Wooh eso fue genial Sasuke! Jajaja – (**Inner:** ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? Creí que te enojarías… **Sakura:** yo también, pero fue genial.)

-Lo se…- _dijo_ _el chico con los ojos mas profundos que el mismo mar_- ¿sabes nadar?-

-¡Claro que si!...- (**Inner:** ¡te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho! **Sakura:** nos crecerá la nariz querrás decir)

-No te creo…- *definitivamente no sabe mentir*

-¿Por qué no me crees?- *Mamá le abra dicho que me da miedo nadar en profundidad*-

-Porque me doy cuenta que en esta parte no tocas el suelo de jacusi y no te sueltas de mi- _dijo muy cerca de mi rostro_-

-Yo…-*¡Diablos tiene razón, no me di cuenta!*- _Estaba con mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y mis piernas levemente flexionadas a la altura de su abdomen, a lo Koala-_ ¡Ups!- _Me baje de el y nade lo mas estúpidamente que pude a la orilla del jacusi, cuando pude agarrarme a la orilla estaba realmente cansada_- ah… cuanto abre nadado…- _mire hacia atrás y no habían sido ni unos 3 metros- _me siento estupida_…- en ese momento note que Sasuke no estaba ahí_- ¿Sasuke?- _en ese momento me asuste al sentir que algo me tomaba en brazos desde bajo el agua_- ¡Aaaah!-

-¡Sakura no grites!, al parecer no sabes nadar…- _en ese momento me lleva a la parte del jacusi donde si podía poner pie_- Seria bueno que aprendieras…-

-No confió mucho…- Sasuke _no me dejo terminar de hablar-_

-¿En mi?- _Dijo algo molesto_-

-No, no confió en mi, no creo poder hacerlo…no creo poder aprender_…- dije apenada_-

-Hmp. Que molesta… yo te enseño.- _se puso a mi lado_- inclínate un poco hacia adelante… pero Sakura no podrás aprender, esos jeans pesan mucho en el agua…- _Sin que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke ya me había quitado los jeans y cuando iba a quitarme la polera…-_

-Oye pero…- _No me dejo terminar-_

-Con tanto peso no podrás aprender a nadar…- _en ese momento me saca la polera y llega una sirvienta-_ meta la ropa a la secadora por favor-

-Enseguida señorito Sasuke-kun- _tomo la ropa y se fue-_

-Oh… *no puedo creer que con lo arrogante que es diga "por favor"*-

-Lista…bien- _me inclino hacia adelante y me sujeto de la cintura-_ tienes que mover los brazos y patalear bueno…- *si… definitivamente tiene el cuerpo…*

-Bu-Bueno_…- dije cohibida_- (**Inner:** ¡Kya, Sasuke-sexy-kun nos esta tocando! **Sakura:** y a mi se me ocurre ponerme ropa interior negra y sexy, ¡dios_!)- hice lo que Sasuke me dijo, moví los brazos y luego patalee, no me di cuenta que ya nadaba en la parte profunda del jacusi, con Sasuke aun sujetándome de la cintura, pero sentí que me iba a soltar y…-_ ¡No por favor no me sueltes!- _me aferre a el abrazándolo_-

-No pensaba soltarte… solo iba a hacer esto- _me coloca boca arriba_- relaja el cuerpo_- le obedecí y sentí mi cuerpo flotar_ – ahora estas flotando, cuando nades y estés cansada y no puedes llegar a la orilla relaja el cuerpo y flota-

-No creo poder lograrlo si no me sujetas- _dije triste_-

-Ja… Pero eso haces y yo no te estoy sujetando- _dijo con un poco de risa-_

-Pero que…- mire _y me di cuenta que Sasuke en verdad ya no sujetaba_-

-Ya puedes hacerlo sola…- *Aunque preferiría que pase agarrada a mi con miedo*

-Si… ¡Puedo!, gracias Sasuke…- lo _ultimo lo dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas-_

_-Se me acerco hasta sujetarme_- Solo me vas a dar un gracias_…- cada vez se acercaba más a mi rostro-_

-Yo… -(**Inner:** ¡Kya nos va a besar! Sakura: que hago…)- _Estaba muy roja-_

-Tu…- _continuo Sasuke_- que…- _eso lo dijo a solo 3 centímetros de mi rostro-._

-_En ese momento me di cuenta que no iba a necesitar una excusa porque la que tenia ya me estaba haciendo ahogarme- _¡Aaaah Sasuke!- _grite con fuerza y tratando de mantenerme en la superficie-_

-Maldición…- *justo ahora…*- _me toma en sus brazos y me saca del jacusi y me acuesta en el piso_- Sakura te dio un calambre verdad…- lo _dijo con evidente preocupación-_ Sakura dime como estas…-

-Me duele el pie…- _sentí como Sasuke ahora estiraba mi pie la enderezarlo_- ¡Aaaah no!- _en verdad aun dolía bastante_- **(Inner:** Sakura pero como diablos te da un calambre cuando va a besarte alguien mas hermoso que un súper modelo **Sakura:** aunque no me creas… no fue mi culpa ese maldito calambre)-

-Sakura tranquila, solo así pasara, bueno_…- eso fue una pregunta_-

-Bu-Bueno… - _no me quedaba otra que hacerle caso_-

_-Con el puño de su mano empezó haciendo círculos en la planta de mi pie y poco a poco el calambre se fue…-_ ¿mejor?-

-Si mucho… gracias- *Creo que volvimos a la parte donde quiere que le agradezca de otra forma…*- etto… muchas gracias Sasuke-kun- *wooh eso me salio tierno*-

-De nada_…- se acuesta en el piso_- ¡Uf…!-

-_Me doy cuenta que su respiración era muy rápida_- Te… ¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun…?-

-Si… el susto que me diste…- *diablos no puedo creer lo mucho que me asuste…*-

-Lo siento…- dije _con una culpabilidad que no comprendía por su preocupación_-

-No, es mi culpa… no volveré a soltarte hasta que sepas nadar perfectamente sola… - será mejor cambiarnos de ropa…- _dijo ya mas tranquilo_-

-Creo que quisiste decir que tu te vas a cambiar ropa… yo no tengo te recuerdo- *aunque mi jeans y mi polera están ya en la secadora no puedo andar sin ropa interior…*-

-Hmp… - _me ayudo a levantarme y guío hasta una especie de habitación semi-cerrada-_ toma- _me tiende una bata blanca_- la ropa que tienes mojada luego le enviamos a la secadora-

-Bueno- _dije tomando la bata_- no demoro…-

-Esta bien- _se va a sentar en una silla alta del bar_- *quiero saber por que mi repentino interés por ella… es extraño… igual, ella es… hermosa, su sonrisa es perfecta, su radiante cabello largo y de un extraño color rosa con un aroma a cerezos impresionante…y por lo que me di cuenta en el jacusi… tiene buen cuerpo sin duda, es una molestia… pero en fin ahora es MI molestia…*

-llegando junto a el- _listo donde dejo la ropa Sasuke-kun_- *creo que me estoy acostumbrando a llamarle así*-

-Llega la sirvienta de antes- _yo la llevo señorita Sakura-san_-

-_Se la paso_- gracias, pero dime solo Sakura bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yakumo seño… Sakura.-

-Es un gusto y gracias Yakumo-Chan-

-De nada con permiso- _se va con la ropa-_

-Se nota que te gusta hacer todo tipo de amistades o no Sakura…- _dijo como si fuera algo incorrecto_- eso no siempre es muy bien visto en la realeza-

-Lo dices por Yakumo-Chan, ella no es mas ni menos que yo, ambas somos chicas…-

-Tu eres una princesa… ella es una sirvienta… nunca se ha visto amistades tan disparejas- _dijo algo chistoso al final-_

-Bueno pero ahora será la excepción… ella me agrada_…- dije molesta.-_

-No te puedo prohibir que seas su amiga pero delante de mi padre no la trates como a tu amiga… sino como lo que es… una sirvienta.-

-No te prometo nada… no me agrada para nada la idea…- _lo mire_-

-¿Qué?- _dijo el, ahora Mi novio_-

-_No respondí me quede profundamente hundida en sus penetrantes ojos negros que resaltaban el su hermoso rostro tan blanco como la nieve… hacia un buen contraste de color con su cabello negro azulado… largo y brillante… fui inspeccionando todo su rostro que no me fije que hace ya rato que me hablaba… me hablaba con esa voz algo ronca pero tan dulce que podría quedarme dormida escuchándola… y volviendo a lo de antes, si, me estaba hablando y yo no respondía, me quede algo hipnotizada…-_ (**Inner:** Sakura despierta del trance por favor Sasuke-kun nos esta hablando y no respondes)-

-¿Sakura?- _me mueve un brazo_- ¿Sakura te ocurre algo por que no respondes?-

-¿Ah?... etto perdona Sasuke-kun, me quede como en trance_…- dije algo avergonzada-_

-Y en todo ese trance que mirabas a mí…- _dijo tan orgulloso como si hubiera ganado algo…-_

-Etto… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al centro comercial?- *que evidente, evadí el tema…*

-Unos 5 minutos…iré a cambiarme_…- se va-_

-Uf… en fin… este será un largo día…-

-_Llega Yakumo_- Sakura esta lista tu ropa_- me la acerca_-

-Wooh que rápido, gracias Yakumo- _dije tomando mi ropa_-

-¿Necesitas algo más_?- pregunto con amabilidad_-

-No nada gracias.-

-Bueno con permiso Sakura.-

-Claro adiós- me _levanto y me dirijo a la habitación de antes y me pongo mi ropa_.- esta mas limpia que cuando la llevo a la tintorería- _salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al bar donde veo a Sasuke de pie junto a la silla con una camisa azul marino ajustada a su cuerpo perfecto, unos jeans gastados y unas zapatillas que a simple vista se veían realmente costosas, en fin se veía como un todo un modelo, me acerco a el-_

-Ya llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial, mi madre me acaba de mandar por mail una lista con todo lo que debes de tener en tu armario…- _dijo mostrándome su I Phone-_

-Puedo ver- _tomo su I Phone y veo: zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias, botas, tacones altos y bajos, medias, calcetines, ropa interior, pantalones, short's, faldas largas y cortas, poleras, polerones, chalecos, chaquetas, capas, bufandas, guantes, sombreros, JOYAS, vestidos: largos, cortos, de gala e informales, ropa deportiva y lo que me hiciera falta y que quisiera_- Etto… Sasuke-kun… ¡se puede saber como alguien puede ocupar tanta ropa! Y para que quiere tu mamá que me compre tantos vestidos.-

-No es obvio que para las fiesta que hacemos en nuestra casa necesitas vestirte correctamente- la limosina se detiene- vamos ya hemos llegado-

-Esto no será nada fácil….- _dije bajándome de la limosina_.-

-Bueno aquí la continuación, lamento haber demorado, mi excusa es que he tenido todas las pruebas de nivel y me la he pasado estudiando, lo bueno es que ya Salí de vacaciones y podré subir capítulos más seguido, quiero agradecer por los Review por el capitulo anterior, agradecer las buenas críticas de: LunaSuk-chan, Priscila, Hikari Haruno, Naruuu, Haruno-Fabi, de verdad muchas gracias, espero seguir mas seguido con la historia, promesa y que dejen mas Reviews

SAKUCHIHA.

­­­­­­


	3. De Compras con Mi Novia

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial

y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder

mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sasuke

Aclaraciones: Por sugerencia que me han dejado en un Review voy a cambiarles la edad

a Sakura y Sasuke, ahora ambos tiene 17 años y deben casarse a los 18, espero que les

guste la historia mas así. Sakura antes vivía en Puerto Rico y Ahora se va con Sasuke a

Sicilia, Italia.

**Capitulo 3**

**-De Compras con Mi Novia-**

-*_Dicen que ir de compras con tu novia es un verdadero martirio… el algo que _

_desconozco ya que nunca he tenido una novia formal hasta ahora… y el salir de _

_compras es algo que estoy a punto de experimentar…*_- _deduce con un poco que _

_impaciencia al ver que Sakura aun no salía del probador_- Sakura no puedo creer

que te demores tanto en ponerte un vestido…-

-Sasuke-kun podrías venir a ayudarme…- _me dijo desde dentro del probador-_

-Esta bien… ya voy- _dije caminando hacia donde se encontraba-_ *me pregunto que

quiere… para que me llame a un proba… es mi idea o quiere que_…*- al llegar _

_al probador de mi novia, abrí la puerta sin tocar y me encontré con Sakura que _

_vestía un vestido apegado al cuerpo color verde jade, como sus ojos, era _

_bastante corto y enseguida me subió la sangre a las mejillas y a otra parte que _

_no es necesario mencionar, era realmente sexy la imagen que estaba viendo._

-Sasuke-kun, podrías subirme lo que me falta del cierre, es que no alcanzo, por favor-

_dijo con dulzura-._

-Hmp… no puedes ni subirte un cierre- _la tome de la cintura y al poner mis dedos en el _

_cierre en vez de subírselo como me pidió tenia un deseo increíble de bajárselo _

_por completo, tanto el cierre como todo el vestido_…-*debo controlar mis

hormonas esto es un lugar publico… mi padre me mata si hago un escándalo en

un lugar como este_.* termine subiendo el maldito cierre_- listo.-

-¿Cómo me veo Sasuke-kun?- _dijo algo ruborizada_-

-Si… pasable…- _dije con gran descaro_-

-Acaso no me veo bonita- _dijo algo triste_ - *creo que me belleza no se compara con la

de el*-

-_Note como su angelical rostro se tornaba triste y dije_- es pasable el vestido, aunque en

ti se ve esplendido, ya que combina con tus ojos…-*esto si es extraño yo nunca

le dije halagos a chicas eran ellas las que me tiraban piropos por montones*

-_Su hermosa sonrisa volvía a hacerse presente es su rostro_ – Gracias Sasuke-kun,

entonces llevare este para alguna fiesta informal, ¿ahora me podrías bajar en

cierre por favor?- _dijo con la inocencia de su voz, la cual me derretía por dentro, _

_me carcomía el estomago no poder cumplir mi deseo de arrebatarle el vestido _

_de un tirón-_

-Claro- _le baje el cierre con los ojos cerrados ya que de otra forma ya estaríamos _

_haciendo otra cosa, en ese momento una pregunta cruzo mi mente ¿Sakura es _

_virgen?, salí del probador y me senté en un sillón-_ *¿será virgen o no?...

definitivamente debía preguntárselo*

-_Salio del probador con el vestido en la mano y se acerco a mi con una expresión en su _

_rostro de vergüenza y tristeza_- Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te ha gustado el vestido? ¿Quieres ver otros?- _dije sin entender que _

_podría pasarle-_

-No, no es eso, el vestido es hermoso, solo que mira…- _me mostró la etiqueta del _

_precio-_ es muy caro y no…-

-_No la deje terminar_- no te preocupes por el precio en verdad es lo que menos

importa…- _mis palabras no parecían haberla convencido_-

-Es que no tienes por que…- _creo que ya se que iba a decir-_

-Espera no creas que te va a salir gratis- _le dije de repente_-

-_Me miró atónita_- ¿Qué?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, por lo que me contó Tsunade, en tu país hay un baile que se

practica mucho, el regetón… y me dijo que eres muy buena bailarina así que

cada cosa que te compre hoy me la vas a devolver dándome clases de regetón,

¿entendiste?- _le pregunte-_

-_No me di cuenta que ella ya me estaba abrazando muy fuerte_- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias

Sasuke-kun!- _en realidad que estaba feliz_-

-Hmp… recuerda que no es gratis- _sonreí-_ vamos que hay que completar la gran lista

que me envío mi madre-

-¡Vamos_!- ahora si parecía una niña pequeña_ –

-_Pagué el vestido y salimos de la tienda, recorrimos todo el centro comercial _

_comprando todo tipo de zapatos, vestidos, trajes de 2 piezas, etc.…_

-Oye Sasuke-kun no puedo vestir Vestidos todos los días…- _ella tenia razón-_

-Si se me olvidaba, debes comprarte ropa de tu estilo también – _estaba algo cansado _

_llevábamos 3 horas comprando y ya habíamos ido mas de 5 veces a la limosina _

_a dejar todas las bolsas-_

-Perfecto ven- _me tiro de un brazo y me metió en una tienda que parecía que los _

_cantantes de rock se compraban su ropa allí- _¿Cuánto puedo comprar?-

-Que molestia… saber que puedes comprarte la tienda entera si quieres…- _dije ya que _

_me importaba tan poco el dinero.-_

-¡Si! Ya vuelvo- _se pierde entremedio de las perchas con ropa y más ropa-_

-_Paso el rato, no se cuanto tiempo abre estado sentado en el sillón, pero tuve que _

_pararme, porque sentía que se me dormía el trasero, camine dentro de la tienda _

_de un lado para otro, me pregunte si talvez Sakura tenia problemas con otro _

_cierre, pero descarte la idea cuando la vi llegar con 2 asistentes de tienda llenas _

_de bolsas al igual que ella, creo que lo de __"sabes que puedes comprarte la _

_tienda entera si quieres"__, se lo tomo muy enserio_- ¿No se te olvido algo?-

-No, creo que no- _Tome sus bolsas y nos dirigimos otra vez a la limosina a dejarlas, me _

_atrevería a decir que la mitad de ella estaba ocupada por las compras de _

_Sakura-_ volvamos a las tiendas aun faltan algunas cosas…-

-¿Qué falta Sasuke-kun?- _dios que suena bien mi nombre en su boca-_

-Mm. A ver… falta las joyas, una y que otra cosa que necesites y ropa interior_…- lo _

_ultimo lo dije con voz sexy-_

-_Sakura dio un respingón_ – Bu-bueno… -

-_Nos dirigimos primero a la joyería_- Sakura anda, entra no te quedes ahí parada…-

-Sasuke-kun… joyas… no será mucho- _dijo algo angustiada-_

-Ya te compraste vestidos, no hay vestido sin joya ni joya sin vestido ven entra_…- me _

_costo pero conseguí que entrara-_

-Wooh… cuantas joyas…- _dijo con asombro- _

-Joven y Jovencita ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- _dijo un señor detrás del mostrador de _

_joyas-_

-Si, Sakura ¿Qué te ha gustado?- _le pregunte esperando una respuesta_-

-Sasuke-kun… no lo se hay tantas cosas…- _dijo sin saber que quería –_

-Señorita tengo algo que le va a encantar- _dijo el señor alcanzando una cajita y _

_pasándosela a Sakura-_

_-Tomando la cajita_- a ver… _- abre la cajita y e un colar de esos que van ajustados al _

_cuello, era, evidentemente de oro, era como ramitas con flores las cuales eran de _

_diamantes color jade, como sus ojos_- es hermoso-

-Permíteme_- tome el collar y se lo puse_- se vería bien con el primer vestido que viste, lo

llevamos.-

-Gran elección- _el señor lo pone en la cajita_- algo más…-

-Sasuke-kun… _- dijo suplicante_-

-Ya solo 2 cosas más o mi madre me va a llamar avaro- _dije con disgusto_-

-Esta bien- _dijo cruzándose de brazos_-

-Necesitas por lo menos 1 tiara y 1 anillo para que mi madre no nos insista que volvamos- _dije convincente_-

-Ya…- _dijo mi novia_-

-Señor nos mostraría algunas tiaras por favor-

-Claro- _nos trajo una revista_- tome-

_-La tome y se la acerque a Sakura_- mira- _nos pusimos a ver las revistas_- ¿y te gusto alguna?-

-Si están preciosas… me gusto esta- _señalo una tiara que tenía esmeraldas de varios tonos rosas y en medio tenia una flor de cerezo_- esa es preciosa-

-Como tu…- _susurre_-

-_Se puso roja_- (**Inner:** ¡Sakura dijo que somos hermosas! **Sakura:** no te emociones creo que escuche mal **Inner:** siempre tan negativa por dios **Sakura:** ya silencio)- Esa podríamos llevar-

-*Creo que no escucho lo que le dije… que molestia*- si, señor, llevaremos esa-

-Claro, esta tiara viene con el juego de collar y anillo-

-Perfecto, tome- _le pase la tarjeta de crédito_-

-Dime que acabamos con la lista… di que si…- _ella parecía estar mas cansada que yo_-

-Por desgracia con, aun falta… a ver- miro la lista y sonrío- La ropa interior_…- dije con mi sensual voz_- ahora podrías llamarme al probador para que te abroche el sostén-

-Sueña, ¡tu no entras ni a la tienda_!- dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y disgusto-_

-Como quieres que pague entonces… yo entro, si no quieres que te acompañe al probador… bueno veré otros probadores, estoy seguro que me dejan pasar con gusto…-

-Ni lo sueñes, ¡no dejare que veas a ninguna idiota semi desnuda!- _lo dijo con evidente enfado-_

_-En ese instante la apego a mi cuerpo y le digo_- entonces… déjame demostrarte que solo te quiere ver a ti…-

-Sasuke-kun…- (**Inner:** ¿ahora me crees?, ¡no ves lo que nos hace! **Sakura:** ve al

siquiatra) yo…-

-Jovencita aquí tiene- _le pasa a Sakura las bolsas con las costosas joyas_-

-Gracias_- toma las bolsas-_

-Gracias, vamos- _tomo la mano de ella y salimos de la tienda_- a ver donde quieres ir a

comprar tu ropa interior…-

-_Note que se ruborizo_- Mm. A ver… ahí- _señala la tienda de Victoria Secret_-

va…vamos-

-Claro_- caminamos hasta la tienda, al entrar note como todas las chicas, hasta las _

_vendedoras me comían con la mirada y el disgusto de Sakura- _

-_Tomo un conjunto rosa_- que hermoso…- _me miro_-

_-__"Sabes que puedes comprarte la tienda entera si quieres"-_ _le repetí_-

-_Una gran sonrisa alumbro su rostro_- Gracias Sasuke-kun…-

-De nada…- *en fin creo que yo también disfrutare esta ropa* - _me sentí incomodo y _

_note que alguien no me quitaba la mirada de encima, voltee y vi que una chica me _

_miraba de pies a cabeza con descaro, y ella se me acerco-_

-Oye bombón que color opinas que me queda mejor_- me mostró 2 tangas realmente _

_pequeñas, una color negro y otro rojo_- y cual me resalta mejor…- _dijo tratando de_

_seducirme-_

-Ambas, la negra, combina perfectamente con la raíz de tu cabello mal teñido de

rubio, pero la roja combina con tu asqueroso lápiz labial que te embarraste en tus

dientes- _dijo una Sakura verdaderamente celosa_- Sasuke-kun… me acompañas al

probador… por-fa-vor…- _dijo con tono seductor_-

-Tu llevadme- _le dije con el mismo tono-_

-_Tomo mi mano y me empezó a llevar al probador donde estaba y se volteo a la chica _

_de antes_- adiós "Linda"- _era evidente que le estaba diciendo lo contrario_- entra- _me _

_dijo-_

_-Le hice caso, entre en el probador donde tenía un montón de ropa para probarse y _

_modelarme_- me vas a hacer un desfile privado- _le dijo sexymente_-

-¡No!- realmente estaba enojada- ¡¡¡solo te quitaba del nido de lobas de allí afuera el

cual disfrutabas mucho!!!- _dijo tan celosa-_ "Oye bombón que color opinas que me 

queda mejor"- _dijo imitando al la chica de afuera_-

_-Me pare y la arrincone contra la pared y la sujete de las muñecas_- Estas celosa- _le dije _

_cerca de su oído-_ no tienes porque estarlo-

-Si claro como si te fuera a creer_…- dijo como con rabia y tristeza_-

-Creeme, esa tipa no te llegaba ni a los talones…-

-¡No te creo!- _dijo ruborizada y con la respiración entrecortada-_

-Si no me crees, te le voy a demostrar…- _le solté las muñecas y tome su cara entre mis _

_manos_- No… no tengo la menor idea del porque pero yo te…-*como cuesta decirlo…*

-Te quie…- _continuo ella_-

-Te quiero….Sakura…- _poco a poco acercamos nuestras caras y dije_- eres solo MIA_- y _

_la bese, todos los besos que antes puede haber dado no se comparaban con este ya que _

_este fue lento, en un principio la bese superficialmente en los labios sin introducir mi _

_lengua en su boca, hasta que sentí su brazos al rededor de mi cuello y la bese con mas _

_pasión, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, cuando nos separamos por falta de _

_aire-_ *maldito oxigeno faltante *- _nos miramos, ella estaba sonrojada y con la _

_respiración agitada_- ¿Me crees ahora?-

-Creo… que… si…- _se nota que le faltaba el aire tanto como a mí-_

-¿Te traigo una mascarilla de oxigeno_?- le pregunte divertido_-

-Me repondré- (**Inner:** ¡Kya nos besó Sasuke-sexy-kun! **Sakura:** ¿enserio? No lo

note...)-

-Que bien, ¡ahora que comience el desfile!- _no me di cuenta que ya estaba fuera del _

_probador, al terminar de decir la frase Sakura me echo del probador-_

-¡No te aproveches!- _me dijo desde dentro-_

-*Maldición_*- me quede justo afuera del probador de Sakura, si volvía a la tienda _

_seguramente me atacaría "el nido de lobas" como les llama mi novia, espere unos 20 _

_minutos y Sakura salía del probador con mucha ropa_- ¿Te llevas todo?- _pregunte _

_aunque sabía la respuesta-_

-¿Puedo Sasuke-kun…?- _pregunto con inocencia, la cual tenia miedo de quitársela por _

_una parte-_

-Hmp. Molestia- tome _la ropa y me dirigí a la caja, pague todo y le cargue las bolsas- _

¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- *esto del noviazgo me esta volviendo consentidor*-

-¡Si_!- le tome la mano y fuimos a una heladería_- ¿qué quieres pedir?- _le pregunte _

_mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa – _

-_Llega un mesero_- ¿qué desean?-

-Mm… quiero… un cono de Pistacho y Frambuesa ¿y tu Sasuke-kun? –

-Un café sin azúcar- _le dije_-

-Enseguida les traigo su orden.- _se va_.-

-¿Sakura ocurre algo?- _le pregunte ya que se veía inquieta-_

-Sasuke-kun yo no quiero defraudar a tu familia…- _dijo algo triste_-

-No te preocupes por ello, mi familia les vas a encantar sobre todo a mi madre, a mi

hermano Itachi le vas a caer muy bien y mi padre que ya lo conoces te encuentra

perfecta para mi, a quien no debemos defraudar es a los nobles, a la gente importante

que asiste a las fiestas, a ellas debemos parecerles muy elegantes, en mi casa la vida es

relajada…- _dije con tranquilidad ya que sabia que mi familia no sería el problema-_

-Eso me deja mas tranquila…- _dijo dando un suspiro-_

-_El mesero trajo lo que pedimos y se retiro_- *se lo preguntare ahora*- etto… Sakura…

¿tu… has tenido otros novios antes de mi?- *no quiero ni escuchar la respuesta*-

_-Comiendo un poco de helado_- obviamente, tengo 17-

-Ah… y tu…- *no se como preguntárselo…*-

-Sasuke-kun ve al grano ¿qué quieres preguntar?- _me miro con cara interrogante-_

-¿Tú… eres vir..?- _no me dejo terminar_-

-¿Qué si soy virgen_?- dijo tranquilamente_- ¿eso quieres saber?-

-*¡¿Por qué ella lo dice tan fácilmente!?* Mm… si… ¿Lo eres verdad?- _dije un poco _

_desesperado-_

-_Ella se echo a reír_- JAJAJA!!! Tu que crees!!!- _se estaba riendo de mi_-

-Mm… no lo se por algo te lo pregunto- _dije algo enojado_-

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, tu no verdad- _me miro con intriga-_

-*Ella cree que no soy virgen*- oye aun lo soy…- _lo dije muy bajo pero ella igual _

_escucho-_

-JAJAJA!!! No, enserio Jajaja no te creo…- _dijo muriéndose de la risa_-

-¿Todavía no crees lo que te digo eh?- _deslice mi mano por debajo de la mesa hasta su _

_pierna que ahora estaba descubierta, ya que Sakura se había cambiado sus jeans y su _

_polera por una mini falda roja y un top blanco con un poleron negro y botas largas _

_hasta debajo de la rodilla, la acaricie y vi que se estremeció, me acerque a su oído y le _

_dije_- te lo puedo demostrar al llegar a casa…-

-No… no es… necesario… te… te creo_…- dijo roja como un tomate_-

-_Creí que se sentía incomoda así que retire mi mano de su pierna y le toma la mano, _

_ella me sonrió agradeciendo_ – Hmp.-

-Oye Sasuke-kun no quieres- _me acerco la cuchara con helado a la boca como un bebé-_

-No me gustan mucho los dulces…- _tome un sorbo de mi café-_

-¿Ni así?- _se puso un poco de helado de frambuesa en los labios-_

-*Me esta tentando*- _me acerque a ella y le lamí los labios y luego la bese con _

_intensidad, introduce mi lengua en la dulce cavidad de ella y juguetee con su lengua…_-

*creo que me están empezando a gustar los dulces*- _nos separamos y le dije al oído_- así

es delicioso –

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Bueno este ha sido el capitulo 3

Espero que les guste mucho… el próximo lo subiré muy pronto.

Quiero dar gracias por los Review que han dejado muchas gracias, si hay alguna

sugerencia sobre la historia háganmela saber. Dejen Review!!!

SAKUCHIHA.


	4. Conociendo Mi Nuevo Humilde Hogar

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial

y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder

mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sakura.

Aclaraciones: Por sugerencia que me han dejado en un Review voy a cambiarles la edad

a Sakura y Sasuke, ahora ambos tiene 17 años y deben casarse a los 18, espero que les

guste la historia mas así. Sakura antes vivía en Puerto Rico y Ahora se va con Sasuke a

Sicilia, Italia.

**Capitulo 4**

**-Conociendo Mi Nuevo "Humilde" Hogar-**

-_Me encuentro de nuevo en la limosina, la cual me parece mucho más grande ahora ya _

_que la mitad de ella esta llena de mis bolsas, por lo que me dijo Sasuke-kun nos _

_dirigimos a la costa donde cruzaremos el mar para llegar por fin a Sicilia…- _Sasuke-

kun ¿Cuánto falta?- _ya estaba impaciente por conocer a la familia y el hogar de mi _

_novio, debía admitirlo, tenia los nervios de punta_-

-Nada- _la limosina se detuvo-_ ya hemos llegado a la costa- _nos abrió la puerta el chofer _

_y enseguida bajamos-_ a ver… donde esta…-

-Que, déjame adivinar, ¡compraste un crucero para llegar a Sicilia!, que predecible…-

-No, porque todos no pasarían hasta 2 semanas después, es fin, es algo mas pequeño…-

_señalo un yate_ – no es tan bueno como un crucero pero alcanza para llegar a Sicilia-

-Si, talvez alcance…- _dije con sarcasmo-_

-Vamos- _me tomo la mano y fuimos hasta el muelle donde amarraba el yate a la orilla, _

_el paso de un salto y luego me tendió su mano ayudándome a pasar_-

-Cuanto tardaremos en llegar… estoy… ansiosa por conocer a tu familia…- **(Inner:**

mentirosa **Sakura:** ¡Qué, acaso quieras que le diga la verdad de que en vez de ansiosa

estoy con los nervios de punta!)-

-_Me miro sorprendido_- enserio… creí que estarías nerviosa…-

-No, claro que no Sasuke-kun- *es como si me pudiera leer la mente*-

-Ven… _- me abrió la puerta principal-_

-Si…- _entre y me di cuenta que no era cualquier yate_…- Sasuke-kun…-

-Mm… ¿Qué, no te gusta?- _dijo extrañado_-

-Esto es… un casino flotante…- _dije asombrada ya que nunca espere en mi vida ver algo como eso… solo en las películas_-

-Oye no es solo eso- _dijo como si lo hubiera ofendido pero estaba mas que claro que solo fingía-_

-A no… que mas es_…- pregunte con interés para que dejara de fingir ofensa-_

-También tiene pista de baile…- _dijo señalando un espacio abierto muy grande con luces de discoteca-_

-Fa-bu-lo-so… es impresionante… ¡y tu que decías que era pequeño!- _dije sin dejar de mostrar mi asombro-_ *no puedo creerlo estoy arriba de un yate, nunca pensé si quiera ver uno en mi sencilla vida, pasada obviamente*-

-Lo dije comparándolo con el otro… este es de uso personal… el otro bueno, es para mas gente… ven arriba- _tomo mi mano y me guío por las escaleras-_

-Oh me sorprende que no tengas un elevador…- *con lo "Modesto" que es_*- pensé graciosamente-_

-Mm… no es mala idea… ya que en un elevador se pueden hacer muchas cosas o no…- _me puso contra la pared y me susurro al oído_- Mi Sa-ku-ra…-

-Sa-sasu… sakuke… kun…- _suspire- _

-¿Qué? – _empezó a besar mi cuello despejado y dándole leves mordiscos...-_

-Ay…- _puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, busque su boca y lo besé, comencé a sentir su manos sujetando mi cintura y yo desordenaba su cabello negro azulado- _

-Señorito Sasuke-san es para usted- _un mozo le entrega un teléfono inalámbrico-_

-Gracias- _toma el teléfono_- puedes retirarte-

-Con su permiso- _se va_-

-UF… maldición- _suspira_- ¿diga?- dice _hablando por teléfono aun sujetándome la cintura-_ ¿Mamá?, si, si esta conmigo, ¿Qué quieres hablar con ella?, en unas.. 12 horas, haremos una parada de noche en medio del mar… si, si lo se, si yo también, adiós-

-*Me salvo la campana*-_tome su mano antes que volviéramos a lo anterior_- vamos quiero ver el piso de arriba *me salve….Uf*- (**Inner: **no seas idiota Sakura besa su perfecta boca, aprovéchalo **Sakura:** ¡No se tu, pero yo no quisiera terminar haciéndolo en la escalera!)-

-Claro vamos- _terminamos de subirlas escaleras y había una sala de estar, luego un pasillo y al final un puerta_- te va a encantar ven…- _seguimos caminando y llegamos a la puerta_- espera- _me tapo los ojos-_ ahora entremos-

-_Di unos 5 pasos y Sasuke-kun me destapo los ojos_- ¿y… que te parece?-

-Es… hermoso- _la habitación era del sueño… era enorme con las paredes de color azul, tenia una cama de dos plazas con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un armario gigante, tenia sillones, alfombras, cuadros y estaba decorada con muchos floreros con rosas blancas, tenia una escalera caracol que daba al techo del yate, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que justo arriba de la cama el techo era de cristal y dejaba ver las estrellas y la luna_- Sasuke-kun es precioso- _de repente algo me inquieto_- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Qué pasa?- _me pregunto el chico que ahora era irreconocible al que conocí hace unos días-_

-¿Por qué hay solo una cama?- _pregunte algo sonrojada-_

-Te dije que era de uso personal… esta es mi habitación, más bien era mi habitación, ahora es nuestra, bueno solo si quieres compartirla, si no, puedo dormir en el si…-

-No _lo deje terminar ya que me había lanzado a sus brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla –_ ¡gracias, gracias, gracias Sasuke-kun!-

-¿Quieres ir a ver arriba?- _dijo con una leve sonrisa-_

-Claro- _tome su mano_- enséñamelo Sasuke-kun-

-_Subimos por la escalera caracol hasta el techo de la habitación del yate, me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me recorto en el piso de cristal-_ observa….- _me señalo las estrellas-_ ves esa brande y brillante de ahí…-

-Si, es preciosa_- dije maravillada por la oscuridad de la noche en el mar alumbrada solo por el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas-_

-Es se ve desde la ventana de mi habitación en casa… ahora…- _me miro a los ojos_- es solo tuya, ya que la acabo de comprar-

-_Lo mire confundida_- *¿¡también puede comprar las estrellas?!*

-Sakura es una broma, no, no la he comprado… pero siempre he dicho que es mía y ahora te la quiero dar a ti- _me dijo a tan solo 4 centímetros de mi boca_-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun_- lo abrasé para quedar con mi rostro en su pecho y de un momento a otro entada completamente embriagada por su exquisito aroma, el cual ya encuentro que es mi necesidad- _Sasuke-kun...-

-¿Mm?- _siempre usando monosílabos_-

-Estoy cansada…- _dije ya que no era solo cansancio, me había relajado bastante estar sumida en su aroma_-

-Debe ser el cambio de horario… te llevare a la cama- _me tomo en sus brazos y bajo la escalera caracol y me sentó en la cama- _¿Dónde tienes tu pijama?-

-En la bolsa de color rojo, no, no ese no, mejor la blanca- *se me había olvidado que me había comprado dos tipos de pijama, uno como para ir a una pijamada con mis amigas y otro de otro tipo, no es necesario que les diga para que es, confórmense con saber que lo compre en Victoria Secret*-

-Ok yo lo traigo- _se va al armario el cual tenia todas mis bolsas, imagínense lo grande que es-_

-Gracias… Ah… - _bostecé con evidente sueño_-

-_Volvió con mi pijama blanco, era una short blanco con bolsillos y cinturón dibujados, con una polera blanca también manga corta_- voy a ir a ver como va todo abajo te daré tiempo para cambiarte-

-Sasuke-kun espera- _me pare y tome su mano_- yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- _dijo preocupado_-

-No te enfadaras prométemelo….- _dije apenada-_

-Sakura me estas asustando dime que pasa- _dijo ansioso-_

-Nada malo, creo, pero prométemelo- _dije rogando_-

-Te lo prometo pero ahora dime que pasa…- _dijo sin esfumarse su preocupación-_

-Yo…- _me acerque y lo abrasé_- se que no debería pero, se que nos conocimos de hace poco… pero yo… Te Quiero…-

-Eso era me asustaste tanto Sakura- _dijo suspirando_-

-Si…- _dije con tristeza_- *creo que el nunca sentirá algo por mi*-_ no vi venir su brazos ni su boca susurrándome al oído- _

-Yo también te quiero Mi Sakura_- con su mano acaricio mi mejilla y luego paso un dedo por mi labio superior-_ *yo no puedo creer que nos pase esto en tan poco tiempo, nunca me ha pasado algo así con nadie*- _me beso tan profundamente que me demostró que lo dicho por su boca hace un momento era verdad-_

-Sasuke-kun… -_me aferre a el_- gracias_…- lo bese y el me correspondió y luego se alejo hacia la puerta-_

-No agradezcas… ahora cambiate de ropa antes que yo lo haga por ti…- _dijo con voz sexy y salio por la puerta-_

-¡Ay!...- _me deje caer en la espaciosa cama-_ (**Inner:** ¡¡¡Kya!!!Sakura en Inner de Sasuke-kun beso, es hermoso. **Sakura:** Sasuke-kun tiene Inner, yo creí que solo a mi me faltaba un tornillo **Inner:** si tiene solo que el no habla mucho con el)- _comencé a cambiarme ropa y la deje en el armario me vi un momento al espejo y me fije que tenia un rubor en las mejillas el cual era causado por pensar en mi novio- ¡_Ah…!- _bostecé y cerré los ojos, me mantuve así unos minutos hasta que sentí unas manos tibias paseaban por mis hombros, mi cabello, cuello y luego me sentí relajadamente entre unos brazos que me cargaba hasta la cama, abrí los ojos-_ Sasuke-kun…- _Dije ruborizada-_ *Vamos a dormir juntos o no vamos a dormir…* (**Inner:** ¡pervertida! **Sakura:** Igualmente)-

-SHhhh! Duerme Tranquila Sakura… puedo dormir en el sillón… duerme- _me dijo casi en un susurro-_

-No_- lo abracé e hice que quedara encima de mí_- quiero que duermas aquí- _dije sin esconder mi sonrojo-_

-No quiero incomodarte Sakura… ¿estas segura que no te molesta?- _dijo el dios griego que siempre había soñado tener una noche encima de mi-_

-Segura…- _dije en el mismo tono de susurro_-

-Esta bien… iré a cambiarme…- _se salió de encima de mi y se fue al armario el cual era tan grande como para poder cambiarse ahí dentro, después volvió vestido solo con unos pantalones de su pijama largos de color azul marino, contraste perfecto con su piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello negro azulado, se acerco a mi que estaba sentada en la cama, me acaricio el rostro y se puso arriba de mi otra vez_- Sakura… te voy a ser sincero… no se pero… eres única… nunca yo sentí… algo así….-

-_Lo besé_- yo tampoco Sasuke-kun…-

-_Comenzó a besar mi cuello y le daba pequeñitos mordiscos me sacaban suspiros y paro-_ lo lamento… estas cansada y necesitaras fuerzas para mañana…- _me beso en la boca y luego un la frente-_ buenas noches mi Sakura…- _se dejo caer en la cama a mi lado-_

Buenas noches Sasuke-kun…- (**Inner:** ¡Maldito cansancio! _Sakura:_ ya cállate quiero dormir_)- el me abrasó y me acomode en su pecho perfecto y descubierto… con las líneas bien marcadas y firme.-_

_-Me acaricio el cabello y los dos caímos en un profundo sueño…-_

_-Al la mañana siguiente-_

_-Me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol entrando por el techo de cristal… era relajante pero me desespere un poco al no sentir el pecho descubierto de mi novio, me senté en la cama y no vi a Sasuke-kun-_ ¿Sasuke-kun_?- le levante y en la mesita de noche había una nota: "Sakura ya has despertado, vistete, te espero abajo… Sasuke"- le hice saco a la nota, me fui al armario y saque me una de mis bolsas ropa interior y unos short de jeans's, con unas medias ¾ color negro y una blusa fucsia, unas zapatillas "converse" color blanco, me cepille el cabello y con una orquilla tome cabello a la altura de mi oreja y lo puse hacia el lado contrario_- Listo- _Salí por la puerta, camine por el pasillo y llegue a la sala de estar, baje las escaleras y vi a Sasuke-kun sentado en la mesa me acerque a es sin que me notara, me puse a tras de el y lo abrasé por el cuello y se lo besé-_ Buenos días Sasuke-kun-

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente…- _me sentó en sus piernas_- ¿Hambre?-

-Si Jajaja – _reí evidentemente_- ¿y tu?-

-Mucha… te he esperado para desayunar unas 3 horas- _dijo algo cansado-_

-Oh lo lamento, dormí mucho….- *¡Oop!*-

-No te preocupes, soy yo quien se levanta muy temprano… ¿Qué se te apetece?- _me pregunto amablemente-_

-Mm… no lo se…- _dije sin saber que querer comer, ya me había dado cuenta que la mesa estaba llena de comida, con todo tipo de bebidas y tartas y panecillos –_

-Déjamelo a mi- _tomo un trozo de tarta de frambuesa con el tenedor y me lo dio en la boca-_ ¿y que tal, te gusto?-

-Mm… me encanto, pero hay algo que me gusta mas…- _dije con evidente insinuación-_

-Si… ¿me pregunto que será?- _dijo inocentemente_ –

_-Me acerque a su boca_- ¿quieres… saber… Sa-su-ke-kun…?-

-Bueno…Sa-ku-ri-ta…- _dijo imitándome-_

-Pues… esto…- _tome su rostro en mis pequeñas manos, con mi boca besé su frente, luego su respingada y hermosa nariz, después sus mejillas, su mentón y por último su perfecta y exquisita boca_- delicioso…-

-Lo mismo digo… sabes a… cerezas…- _dudo un momento_- creo que me he comido el brillo cereza de tus labios –

-Jajaja no he ocupado ningún brillo labial, mis labios son así- **(Inner:** es obvio, sabemos exquisito)-

-Sorprendente- _me dijo mi novio_-

_-Llega en conductor del yate_- Sasuke-san estamos a media hora de llegar-

-Perfecto gracias- _le sonríe_-

-Con permiso- _se va_-

-Terminemos de desayunar, estamos a muy poco de llegar a casa_- me dijo mientras me metía otro trozo de tarta en la boca-_

-Ajamp. – _Trate de decir con comida en la boca-_

-Jajaja a mi me da risa que hagas eso, pero delante de los noble no lo hagas bueno…- _dijo cariñosamente_-

_-Trague_- si Sasuke-kun_- terminamos de tomar desayuno y subimos a la habitación –_ Sasuke-kun etto…-

-¿Qué pasa?- _me pregunto mientras se arreglaba un poco su desordenado pero sexy cabello-_

-Estoy bien vestida o debería cambiarme de ropa- _pregunte ya que no sabia como reaccionaria la familia de Sasuke-_

-Mm… para Mamá estas muy femenina, para Papá, bueno eso no importa te conoce, aunque el preferiría que las mujeres estuvieran tapada de pies a cabeza y para Itachi estas genial, y para mi…- _dijo acercándose y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura- _estas preciosa, toda una diosa afrodita, con ropa obvio-

-Gracias- _Sentimos el yate parar -_ ¿qué pasa?-

-Sakura, hemos llegado_- tomo mi mano-_

-_Salimos de la habitación, en el transcurso para salir de la habitación hasta fuera del yate no podía dejar de pensar que impresión les daría yo a la familia de Sasuke, a su papá Fugaku ya lo conocía y no había problema, porque conocía a mamá y sabe como soy en verdad, pero aun no se de la mamá de Sasuke, ni su hermano, no se que pensaran de mi, tratare de ser yo misma aunque no creo ser lo que ellos esperan…-_

-_Sasuke abrió la puerta del yate y salimos a cubierta, el día era hermoso-_ Vamos –

-¿Una limosina de nuevo? Ay no…- _dije ya harta de tantos lujos-_

-No, las compras y nuestras cosas las llevara en un auto, pero tu y yo… nos vamos a casa de otra forma- _me dijo señalando un hermoso caballo blanco_- se llama estrella mi caballo hembra- _me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta el hermoso caballo blanco que su pelaje bien cuidado se notaba a lo lejos_- bien hora de ir a casa- _dijo subiéndose al caballo y le tendió una mano_- vamos sube-

-Etto… no me quiero caer…- _dije dudando_-

-Te prometo que no dejare que te caigas- _dijo con seguridad-_

-Esta bien- *solo el me da seguridad_*- tome su mano y me subió al caballo y me sentó atrás de el- _

-abrázame si vamos muy rápido- _y puso el caballo en marcha, pude ver toda la ciudad de Sicilia, hermosa, la isla más grande de toda Italia ahora era vista por mis ojos, los cuales nunca creyeron llegar a ver esta isla maravillosa algún día-_ ¿Qué te parece, te gusta?-

-Es hermoso… como tú…- _le dije haciéndole cariño en su pecho con mis manos-_

-Eso se siente muy bien… pero me haces cosquillas Sakura- _me dijo conteniendo la risa-_

-Ups lo siento- _solo lo abrasé_-

-Te disculpas por todo…- _recorrimos mucho más la hermosa ciudad de Sicilia-_

-Sasuke-kun ¿donde esta tu casa?- _pregunte con interés-_

-Ves ese bosque de ahí_- lo señalo_-

-Si que es grande….- _dije asombrada, me encantan los bosques_-

-Bueno ahí esta mi casa- _el caballo aceleró el paso y llegamos al bosque_ – falta poco-

-_Lo abrasé fuerte_- si_…- seguimos a través del bosque y pude ver a lo lejos un portón de rejas blancas muy grande y de tras de este un casa muy grande aunque no pude verla muy bien, llegamos al portón y se abrió, entramos aun arriba del caballo y me di cuenta, esto no era la casa más grande y lujosa, era el castillo más grande y lujoso, si, mi novio arriba de un caballo blanco vivía en un castillo, en la entrada de este estaba Fugaku y a su lado derecho una mujer mas baja que el con el cabello largo negro azulado como el de Sasuke, su tez como la nieve también y los mismos ojos, tenia una cara bonita y tenia una sonrisa cuando nos vio. Al otro lado de Fugaku estaba quien vendría siendo Itachi, era tan alto como Fugaku y Sasuke, incluso más alto, tenía las mismas características físicas de los Uchiha, tenía el cabello largo y amarrado a una coleta y unas marcas debajo de los ojos, estaba serio pero cuando lo mire me dedico una sonrisa grande, se la devolví nerviosa_-

-_Sasuke hizo parar al caballo delante de ellos en la puerta, se bajo del caballo y me tomo de la cintura y me bajo del caballo-_

-Gracias – _le dije_-

-_Entonces la mamá de Sasuke hablo_- bienvenidos a casa- _dijo alegre-_

-Gracias mamá- _me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta ellos-_

-Que bueno volver a verte Sakura- _dijo cortésmente Fugaku_-

-Gracias, igualmente- _dije un poco más tranquila hasta que la mamá de Sasuke habló-_

-¿Sakura…?- _me llamo insegura de que fuera yo_-

-_La mire_- Si señora Uchi…- _no pude terminar de hablar ya que se me había poco menos tirado encima de mi, y me abrazaba cariñosamente_- …ha-

-Por dios que estas grande, aun recuerdo cuando era una bebé- _decía abrazándome fuertemente-_ estas tan hermosa como siempre, no lo puedo creer han pasado unos 17 años casi desde que te vi en la clínica cuando naciste-

-¿Usted me conocía_?- pregunte confundida_-

-Claro todos aquí te conocíamos, Sasuke solo tenia meses a si que no te recordaba pero Itachi tenia cinco años cuando te conoció estoy segura que el si te recuerda- me _di un beso en la frente- _mi niña hermosa me alegro que estés aquí- _dijo botando una lagrima la cual se la limpio rápidamente antes que tocara su mentón-_ ya me emocione-

-_Le devolví el abraso-_ Gracias Señora Uchiha-

-No, dime tía Mikoto si te gusta así-

-Si tía Mikoto- _mire a Itachi me acerque a el_- etto… - _dije nerviosa-_

-Sakura por que tan nerviosa- _dijo riéndose_- dios eres tu, nunca pude olvidar tus ojos, eras un bebé bastante especial Jajaja- _me dio un abraso_- me alegro volver a verte-

-Gracias Itachi-san- _dije con educación_- (**Inner:** desde cuando tu tiene algo de educación **Sakura:** ya cállate hay que hacerlo)-

-¿Itachi-san? Jajaja, si que eres graciosa- _si risa parecía una hermosa canción_- solo dime Itachi bueno-

-Claro Itachi- _le sonreí_-

-Pero que hacemos aquí, vamos a dentro- _dijo Mi tía Mikoto_-

-_Sasuke tomo mi mano_- Vamos-

-Hai…- _entramos por las gigantes puertas de madera antigua y vi que mi asombro no tenia limite, el castillo era del sueño, tenia todo tipo de esculturas, se notaba que tenían muy buen gusto por la decoración, alfombras, cuadros, y un candelabro gigante en el techo, era de cristal y era precioso, tenia piedras tornasol que al contacto con la luz hacia ver toda la entrada con luces de colores, era mejor que una esfera de discoteca-_ Impresionante…-

-¿Qué tal si le muestras la habitación Sasuke-chan?- _dijo mi tía Mikoto_-

-Mamá no me llames así, claro- _tomo mi mano_- vamos Sakura-

-Hai…- *muy bien, es hora de ir conociendo mi nuevo "humilde" hogar*-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Bueno este ha sido el capitulo 4!!! Perdonen la demora, he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi graduación y la fiesta de gala, pero ya termino todo ahora si que subiré muy pero muy seguido, gracias por los Review's se agradece mucho. Espero que les gustara el capitulo hasta pronto.

SAKUCHIHA.


	5. Quienes Somos en Verdad

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial

y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder

mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sakura.

Aclaraciones: Por sugerencia que me han dejado en un Review voy a cambiarles la edad

a Sakura y Sasuke, ahora ambos tiene 17 años y deben casarse a los 18, espero que les

guste la historia mas así. Sakura antes vivía en Puerto Rico y Ahora se va con Sasuke a

Sicilia, Italia.

**Capitulo 5**

**-Quienes Somos En Verdad-**

-_Subimos por las escaleras gigantes de la entrada principal, aun tomada de la mano de Sasuke la cual me llevaba hasta el segundo piso, seguimos por un pasillo y al final de este había una puerta la cual la abrió y me dijo_- Esta era mi habitación ahora es Nuestra- _me dejo pasar_- adelante-

-Wooh_…- no pude articular ni una sola palabra mas ya que me quede embobada viendo la habitación, sus paredes color blanco, alfombra azul marino, vi una cama blanca de dos plazas con cortinas blancas alrededor de ella, como en las películas, con dos mesitas de noche, tenia un ventanal con balcón lleno de flores azules, cortinas de seda, floreros con rosas blancas, un armario muy pero muy grande, una puerta que yo diría que era el baño, a unos 15 metros de la cama de Sasuke, había otra en frente de esta, era blanca con detalles rosas, supuse que era la mía, pero nunca pensé que compartiríamos la misma habitación, por lo que se a este castillo le quedan habitaciones de sobra_- es precioso Sasuke-kun_- vi en una esquina superior del techo una cajita negra_- ¿Cámaras, para que tienen cámaras de seguridad aquí?-

-Ya lo sabrás, pero tranquila, solo graban sin pantalla, o sea nadie nos ve, es por seguridad_…- dijo acercándose y besándome, tomo mi mano_-te mostrare el baño- _abrió la puerta_ - ¿qué tal?-

-Que grande….-*como todo aquí no debería de impresionarme si le veo de mascota un elefante*- _el baño era muy grande, tenía un jacusi como el de la limosina incluso mas grande, tenia una ducha con tres llaves regadoras, con puestas redondas que se abrían de arriba hacia abajo, una tina en el centro del baño, era blanca y encantadora, vi el lavamanos a un costado con un armario pequeño conde habían todo tipo de cremas y shampoo's, batas y toallas, me pregunte si el escusado era de oro, lo vi y era normal, Jajaja de oro, definitivamente estaba loca, tenia dos paredes de cerámica y dos de espejo, era impresionante_- Siempre me ha gustado bañarme, ahora con mayor razón…-

-_Sasuke se acerco a mi y me tomo de mis caderas y me aprisiono contra la pared y mientras desabrochaba mi blusa fucsia, me daba besos en todo el cuello y se acercaba a mi pecho que bajaba y subí rápido gracias al aceleramiento de mi corazón, sentí su lengua deslizarse por el borde de mi sujetador negro, ya no dejaba de dar suspiros y me sonroje cuando por fin me hablo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo-_ Sakura tu inocencia me vuelve loco… tu no sabes que el baño se puede usar para otras… actividades….-

-_Me sonroje exageradamente_- Mm… ah…Sasuke-kun…- _suspire_-

_-Me hizo dar un salto para quedar abrazada a el con mis piernas flexionas a la altura de su torso y yo con mis manos revolviendo su cabello ya que el parecía haber desarrollado una cierta obsesión con mi cuello en cual no dejaba de besar, deslice mis manos hasta los primeros botones de su camisa y los comencé a desabrochar, dejando descubierto su pecho y abdomen tan firmes y perfectos, le saque la camisa y el entendió que lo dejaba seguir, no me di cuenta que el también me saco mi blusa y me dejo en sujetador negro con mi pecho blanco descubierto, el me puso en el piso y se acomodo arriba de mi, siguió trazando un camino de besos desde mi boca bajando hacía mi cuello, pecho, costillas, mi ombligo y seguía bajando hasta que se topo con mi short de jeans y con su boca me desato el botón, ya sabia los que venía después… no quería, o si, no lo sabía en verdad, pero el miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal y podría decirse que llego mi salvación…-_

-Oigan chicos guarden energía para después, Sasuke, mamá y papá quieren hablar con ustedes… hola Sakura, ¿qué tal el piso?, ¿cómodo?... no se ustedes, pero yo prefiero las camas, sin duda- _dijo riéndose y saliendo del baño_-

_-Con sus palabras me había quedado roja como tomate… Sasuke me miro…-_ Ah…- _di un suspiro-_

-Tendremos que esperar_- se levanto y me tendió una mano – _

-Mm. Si…- *Dios Itachi me salvo…Uf!*-(**Inner:** yo quería con Sasuke-kun tener sex… **Sakura:** ¡no lo digas pervertida!)

-Ven- _recogió su camisa, mi blusa y me la puso, hice lo mismo por el y le pace mis dedos por su cabello_- ¿Estoy muy despeinado?-

-No, ahora te desordene el cabello, te queda bien así- _tome su mano_- vamos-_salimos del baño, bajamos las escaleras y pare_- etto… Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Hmp?- _monosílabo multiuso-_

-Eh… jeje hacia donde hay que ir no quiero perderme- _dije con una gotita en la cabeza_-

-Mira cuando quieren hablar sobre algo serio como ahora, hay que ir al estudio de mi papá, que queda al final de el pasillo de la izquierda, luego por el corredor derecho, tercer puerta a la izquierda-

-Creo que necesitare un mapa… menos mal vamos juntos esta vez o no llegaría nunca-

-_Tomo mi mano y beso mi frente_- yo te conseguiré uno, ahora ven- _caminamos todo el recorrido que dijo anteriormente, luego llegamos a la puerta y toco dos veces y escuchamos una voz desde adentro-_

-¡Adelante!- _se escucho desde dentro-_

-_Sasuke abrió la puerta y pasamos me hizo señas para sentarme junto a el en un sillón junto a sus padres, los cuales estaban serios y vi a Itachi al lado de la chimenea, me miro y corrí la vista enseguida por el evidente sonrojo por lo pasado hace pocos minutos-_ ¿qué pasa?- _pregunto a sus padres_-

-Hijo- _hablo Fugaku_- tu solo sabes una parte del acuerdo entre la familia D'Rose y Sinclair al igual que Sakura… pero no saben todo… esto tiene que ver también con política-

-*Perfecto justo no se nada de política*- _hice una mueca de ignorancia-_

-Esta bien… escuchen atentos… las familias mas respetadas de Sicilia eran as que manejaban la ciudad y la tenían en orden y gloria, pero todo cambio cuando el gobernante que hace 17 años fue asesinado, por alguien desconocido que no se sabe aun, sino ya hubiera pasado por la guillotina… así Orochimaru subió al poder y ahora la ciudad esta devastada… hay muy poco libertad, muchos negocios quebraron… en fin… todos creían que no había salvación para esta ciudad. Pero si había una, esa es la cual que los dos herederos mas importantes de Sicilia volvieran a tomar el poder al cumplir la mayoría de edad en compromiso de matrimonio… chicos… esta ciudad esta yéndose a un abismo, pero han sobrevivido con la esperanza hasta ahora de que ustedes dos tomaran el poder y le devolvieran a la ciudad la libertad a su gente… ambos necesitan tener 18 años, Hijo tu los cumples en 2 semanas, y Sakura en 3 meses…

-Un momento- _interrumpí sabiendo que no era buena idea_- yo vi la ciudad cuando veníamos aquí y es hermosa…-

-Solo viste esa parte pequeña de la ciudad… antes toda era así, ahora en otras parte de la isla la gente vive en la miseria… ya no quedan fuentes de trabajo y sus negocios quebraron o no fueron permitidos… Sakura no quiero alarmarte con esto pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que la heredera de los D'Rose ha vuelto a casa, tengan por seguro que Orochimaru ya lo sabe y el solo le interesa en poder y hará lo que sea por seguir con el… ténganlo por claro que intentaran herirlos y amenazarlos por eso siempre deben ir con guarda espalda y hay cámaras por toda la casa… _- decía mi tía Mikoto_- ustedes también tendrán que aprender a defenderse… ya que esta noche hay una fiesta de bienvenida que organizo la cuidad en la plaza central, hoy no correrán peligro, de eso es seguro, ya que la fiesta la organizo la gente que esta feliz de que estén aquí para salvar esta ciudad-

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- _pregunto Sasuke-_

-Exactamente- _decía Itachi-_ en… unas 5 horas-

-Perfecto hay tiempo…- _dijo Sasuke mirándome insinuadamente-_

-Claro para conocer la casa y la familia_- dije nerviosa ya que quería darle a entender a Sasuke que no le entendí lo que había dicho, que claro era un mensaje para mi, de continuar el encuentro en el baño de hace unos minutos, me puse roja en un segundo por haber recordado eso y creo que Itachi lo noto- _

-Perfecto, Sakura me encantaría conocer mas a mi pequeña cuñadita y hablar contigo- _me sonrío tratando de decirme algo_-

-_Le dedique una mirada de terror_- *Dios que me querrá decir*-

-_Negó con la cabeza levemente con los ojos cerrados para que yo entendiera, y me dedico una mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora_- Me acompañas-

-Uf…- _suspire por lo bajo_- si Itachi-

-Es una buena idea Sakura -_dijo Fugaku_- a mi me encantaría tener una conversación contigo después-

-Si, a mi también quiero mostrarte muchas cosas mi niña- _decía cariñosa mi tía Mikoto_-

-Claro… hay tiempo -_lo último me hizo estremecer-_

-_Itachi lo notó_- Vamos Sakura- _puso su mano en uno de mis hombros_- Sasuke, Naruto te ha llamado varias veces para preguntar si ya habías regresado, ve a verlo seria bueno que te encontraras con tus amigos en la noche para que les presentes a Sakura-

-Adiós Sasuke-kun…-_Itachi me guío hasta la puerta y salimos-_ Uf… no sabes como te lo agradezco Itachi…- _dije suspirando de alivio_-

-De nada Sakura… pero quiero hablar contigo vamos- _puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y nos fuimos al jardín, el se recostó en el pasto, creo que no le importaba mucho manchar su costosa camisa-_ bien quiero que sepas que aparte de tu cuñado soy tu amigo, podría decirse que siempre lo hemos sido, cuando eras un bebé yo jugaba contigo y te cuidaba, no era como cuidar cualquier bebé, lo admito siempre has sido especial y divertida… aunque una vez me derramaste tu biberón en la cabeza Jajaja, pero se notaba que confiabas en mi….-

-Confío en ti aun...- _dije alegre_-

-Gracias… bueno al grano, quiero decir que puedes contar conmigo, te puedo dar consejos si los necesitas, sobre Sasuke también, lo conozco mucho y me di cuenta lo que pasa entre ustedes...-

-¿A si?- _pregunte sorprendida_-

-Si, lo que ocurre es que mi hermano te quiere…- _dijo con los ojos cerrados-_

-Si lo se, ya me lo ha dicho- _dije sonrojada y feliz_-

-Sakura, espera, dije que mi hermano te quiere, mi hermano nunca ha querido a una chica como te quiere a ti, lo veo en como es atento contigo, como te mira, como te cuida y lo posesivo que es también… mi hermano esta loco por ti… eso es muy bueno… pero hay una parte de la que ya te diste cuenta… es un hombre de 17 años que tiene una novia hermosa y sexy…-

-_Lo mire raro_- *me ha dicho sexy*-

-No me mires así porque es verdad, a el se le nota lo mucho que quiere todo de ti, tus sentimientos, tus manías y… tu cuerpo, Creeme se le nota en fuego en los ojos… volviendo a lo que te quería decir, es que te quiere solo para el… no se si entenderás que lo sacas de su "tranquilidad" por así decirlo, bueno ya entendiste que el quiere hacerte suya… quiere que dejes de ser su novia y seas su mujer, cuando esta a solas contigo el es un mar de hormonas… y quería preguntarte ¿Te molesta o te da vergüenza?-

-Ni una ni la otra… no me molesta… al contrario me gusta_…- dije con rubor en las mejillas-_ vergüenza solo si pilla alguien, aunque debo decir que fuiste mi salvación, lo que siento es…Miedo-

-Te comprendo… pero miedo a que…- _pregunto-_

-Miedo a que salga mal, a que no me guste, al peor de los casos quedar embarazada, decepcionar a Sasuke, a decirle que no quiero hacer el amor con el por estas cosas y que se enoje y se aleje- _no me di cuenta que había subido el tono de mi voz y mis ojos estaban llorosos- _

-Y tranquila- _me abraso_- no llores Sakura… Sasuke no se enojaría contigo… el te va a entender…pero tienes que decirle las razones para no herirlo…-

-No, no puedo…- _el seguía abrazándome_-

-Si, si puedes… y Sakura sobre tus miedos… mal no podría salir, a que no te guste, Jajaja créeme te va a encantar no se te olvide que somos Uchiha's tenemos nuestro orgullo Jajaja, embarazada no vas a quedar si ocupan preservativos correctamente, a mi hermano le regale una caja de condones cuando supe que iba a ir a conocerte, y a Sasuke no lo vas a decepcionar, el no se enfadaría contigo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos ahora tu lo eres todo para el…- _dijo honestamente-_

-Gracias Itachi-kun…- _dije aun llorando-_

-¿Itachi-kun?, suena lindo y de nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… eres mi cuñadita, mi amiga y eres como una hermana pequeña_….- dijo con burla_-

-Tu si que sabes de sexo Itachi-kun se nota que eres un Uchiha…- _dije ya mas tranquilla-_

-No es solo por eso, estudio medicina… también tenemos asignatura de sexualidad- _dijo rodando los ojos- _

-¡Estudias medicina wooh, es la carrera que yo quiero estudiar!- _dije feliz ya que toda mi vida he querido ser medico-_

-Genial, es una carrera difícil pero nada que no podamos verdad ¿Sakura-chan?- _me dedico una sonrisa sincera-_

-Jajaja suena bien…gracias por todo Itachi… hablare con Sasuke…- (**Inner:** ¡por dios no puedo creerlo Sakura tienes la oportunidad de hacer el amor con un dios griego, de tenerlo arriba tuyo haciéndote suspirar, sacándote gemidos hasta por los codos y tu tienes miedo! Eres increíblemente tonta… **Sakura:** ya cállate, no ayudas, esto para mi es una tortura también)- creo que debería ir a ver a tu mamá, ella también quería hablarme, jeje pero espero que no sea de este tema, no lo se pero contigo si puedo hablar de lo que sea…- _dije feliz_-

-Yo también me siento bien ablando contigo Sakura-chan, te llevo donde mi mamá, no quiero que te pierdas_- nos paramos del suelo_- vamos- nos encaminamos hacía el castillo, llegamos al vestíbulo y atravesamos el corredor y a la segunda puerta de este se escuchaba una música muy buena…- anda entra, aquí esta, nos vemos luego- se despidió de mi con un beso en mi frente-

-Adiós Itachi-kun_- toque a puerta despacio y entre-_ con permiso_…- dije cautelosa_-

-Sakura hola, ven linda- _me dijo mi tía Mikoto que estaba en el centro del salón en un piano blanco, le dio unas palmaditas al asiento largo donde ella estaba indicándome que me acercara a compartir con ella_-

_-Me acerque y me pare al lado de ella_- que hermoso piano…-

-Ven siéntate cariño- _me dijo con dulzura_-

-Hai…-me _senté a su lado como me dijo, ella tocaba una melodía hermosa… y tarareaba una canción que se me hizo conocida…-_disculpe tía Mikoto ¿cuál es esa canción?, es que me parece conocida…-

-Talvez la escuchaste de un CD donde en su cajita tenia la letra escrita a mano en Italiano…- _seguía tarareando_-

-Etto… ¡Si, como lo sabe!- _dije sorprendida, me atrevería a decir que en esta "casa" me conocen casi tan bien como mi propia madre-_

-Jajaja Sakura… esa canción la compuse yo, cuando naciste tu madre la ponía todo el tiempo, se notaba que a ti te gustaba… fue un regalo de nacimiento…- _dijo sonriéndome-_

-Aun la escucho… la tengo en mi I Pod…- _le dije sonriendo_- la canción es hermosa tía Mikoto, ha sido siempre mi favorita, su voz y la forma de tocar el piano es muy bella…-

-Gracias mi niña linda- _me besó la frente_- pero yo no soy la única persona que toca bien el piano…- _dijo bajando la tapa de este_-

-¿Quién más?- _pregunte con curiosidad- Pero no note que ya me estaba abrazando-_

-Yo Sakura…- _me dijo mi novio el cual no note llegar y que ahora me abrazaba por detrás- _

-¡Sasuke-kun!- _di un salto_- me asustaste no te vi venir…- _dije aun un poco alterada-_

-Hmp. Lo siento entre por el ventanal del jardín- _dijo señalando un ventanal a tras de nosotras-_

-Ya es hora de almorzar, vamos- _dijo tomándonos las manos como niños pequeños_- hice que prepararan sus comidas favoritas, también las tuyas Sakura- _dijo llevándonos al comedor gigante donde ya estaban sentados Fugaku e Itachi-_ vengan_…- Fugaku estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado derecho Itachi, mi tía Mikoto tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Fugaku, Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y yo de Itachi_-

-Que te ha parecido la casa Sakura_- me pregunto Fugaku_-

-Es hermosa, nunca he visto algo así- *"casa" es una broma cierto*-

-Me alegro que te guste- _dijo sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa_-

_-Llegaron 5 meseros y pusieron en la mesa mucha comida de distintos tipos y cosas que nunca había visto, pero había sobre todo muchos tipos de spaghetti y pastas, luego se fueron-_

-Bueno adelante a comer- _dijo mi tía Mikoto_-

-_Yo por suerte tenia en frente de mi una bandeja con ravioles de espinaca rellenos con pollo y al lado una fuente con salsa blanca, me serví ravioles y les eche salsa en mi plato, mi tía Mikoto sabía tanto de mi, supo que es mi comida favorita_- ¡Wooh esta delicioso!- _dije hacia mi tía_-

-Me alegro que te gusten… Hasta eso tienen en común tu y Sasuke_- dijo viendo a su hijo que comía calladamente-_

-¿Si?- _mire a Sasuke y estaba comiendo lo mismo que yo_- *no lo puedo creer*-

-Me gusta bastante- _respondió_- pero ahora…hay otra cosa que me gusta más…- _dijo mirándome con esta mirada que me desarma-_

-_Me sonroje evidentemente y seguí comiendo_- (**Inner:** ¡¡¡Sakura nos prefiere mas que a los ravioles de espinaca rellenos con pollo en salsa blanca, te das cuenta cuanto nos quiere!!! **Sakura:** tu solo piensas en tres cosas: Sasuke, sexo y comida)-

_-Todos_ _comían tranquilamente, cuando todos habían terminado Fugaku hablo_- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus amigos, irán a la fiesta en el pueblo esta tarde?-

-Solo he hablado con el dobe de Naruto y si me dijo que todos irán…- _dijo bebiendo un poco de agua en una copa-_

-Que bueno hijo- _dijo mi tía Mikoto_-

-Bueno yo tengo que trabajar, si me necesitan estaré en mi estudio_- dijo Fugaku que se levanto y se fue-_

-Sakura querida la fiesta de esta tarde es semi formal, te he dejado un obsequio arriba de tu cama- _dijo levantándose y sonriéndonos_- hasta luego niños-

-Creo que nos sigue tratando como bebés- _dijo Itachi_-

-Te encuentro la razón…Sakura ¿quieres ir a ver que te ha dejado mi madre_?- me pregunto –_

-Claro Sasuke-kun…- _dije mirando a Itachi quien me respondió con una mirada tranquila y asentida-_ vamos, hasta luego Itachi-kun-

-Hasta luego Sakura-chan- _me respondió aun sentado en su silla_-

-Vamos- _Sasuke me tomo la mano y me llevo a la habitación y cerro la puerta-_

-Me _acerque a mi cama y vi una caja casi plana y de tamaño mediano_- ¿qué será_?- la abrí y de ella saque un vestido corto de seis dedos arriba de la rodilla, era de color rosa como mi cabello, era apegado al cuerpo y aglobado abajo-_ Es precioso…-

-Combina con la tiara de flores de cerezo que compramos en roma_…- me dijo acercándose-_

-Si...- _deje el vestido encima de la cama-_ dios… -

-¿Qué ocurre?- _me pregunto abrazándome protectora mente-_

-Extraño a la cerda…- _dije con nostalgia_-

-¿La cerda?- _me miro raro, de seguro creyó que era mi mascota-_

-Jajaja se llama Ino, es mi mejor amiga, no pude ni despedirme de ella… yo la llamo cerda y ella me llama frentona… es de cariño…- _dije feliz al recordar_-

-Mm… a si que la extrañas…- _dijo acariciándome el cabello-_

-A el también…- _dije triste_-

_-Me dejo de acariciar y me miro con sorpresa y enojo_- ¿A el?-

-Jajaja… tonto- _lo besé_- a el…Kouta, es mi primo y mejor amigo…también lo extraño…-

-*No me gusta verla sufrir… tendré que hacer algo*- ya tranquila si volverás a verlos muy pero muy pronto…-

-No es que no me guste aquí pero encuentro que 5 meses es mucho, casi medio año…- _dije con un suspiro-_

_-_El tiempo pasa muy rápido… hay que aprovechar…- _me besó lentamente y no pude resistir, le correspondí… deje que sus manos acariciaran mi cuerpo, y sentí sus dedos sobre el botón de mi short, y lo desabrochó, me recorto sobre la cama y me siguió besando, sentí que pronto llegaría al cielo por sus besos, sin dejar de besarme me quito el short, y se saco la camisa y yo no podía reaccionar, estaba hipnotizada por el… siguió sacándome las medias negras ¾ y me dejo para abajo con ropa interior, beso mi abdomen y pasaba su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo, yo no dejaba de suspirar… el siguió hacia arriba de mi cuerpo, desabrocho los botones de mi blusa y me la quito, me dio vuelta y me beso toda la espalda sacándome gemidos y suspiros, se sentó en la cama y me sentó a mi arriba de el de espalda y siguió besando mis hombros, luego mi nuca y mi cuello, sentí que me sujetaba de la cintura, pero una de sus manos desapareció de ahí y la sentí deslizarse por mi abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, lo acaricio por encima del sujetador negro, luego lo acaricio mas fuerte, después me apretó mas hasta sacarme un gemido-_ Ah… Sakura me vuelves loco_…- me dijo al oído-_

-Ah… Sasuke-kun…- _gemí su nombre y el continuo con su trabajo, su mano que estaba en mi pecho lo seguía masajeando a su antojo y la que estaba en mi cintura se había deslizado hasta llegar a mi ombligo y seguía bajando, esa mano me saco suspiros en todo en recorrido, me separo las piernas y me acaricio mi vagina por encima de mis bragas- _Aaaah Sasuke-kun…- _gemí mas fuerte y eso hizo que se exitara más y más, ahora hacía movimientos circulares en la parte mas sensible de mi vagina, el clítoris, y con sus dedos lo pellizcó una vez sacándome un grito de placer, mi cuerpo tenia la temperatura muy alta, estaba ruborizada y me sentía mojada, Sasuke acariciaba mi vagina con ritmo y mi pelvis ya se movía de arriba abajo, sentí que su mano se iba a introducir por dentro de mis bragas, supe que esto era mucho, me asuste tanto y quería parar…- _¡Para!- grite _y me tire a una almohada y comencé a llorar-_ No…- lloraba-

-¡¿Sakura_?!- dijo sin entender que me pasaba_- ¿Sakura que hice?- _se me acerco lentamente-_

-Na…nada…. Perdóname… pero no… no puedo- _dije entre sollozos-_

-Ah… molestia- _me abrazo para consolarme_- debí saberlo… soy un idiota, perdóname por favor, no quise asustarte ni hacerte daño… supongo que no estas preparada… lo lamento tanto, debí preguntarte primero no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos… no quiero que me tengas miedo… -

-No te tengo miedo Sasuke-kun… por favor no te enojes conmigo…- _dije con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas-_

-Como podría enojarme contigo, el que se ha equivocado soy yo… esperare todo lo que necesites, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero tanto… siento que no podría vivir sin ti… ahora eres mi vida…- _dijo acariciando mi cabello_-

-Y tu la mía…- _dije sonriendo-_

-No hay apuro… pero quiero saber tus razones… para quedarme tranquilo…- _dijo mirándome a los ojos-_

-Solo me da miedo… que te defraude como mujer o el peor de los casos quedar embarazada… yo quiero hacer toda una vida y un bebé a esta edad no esta en mis planes…- _dije tiste_-

-_Me tomo el mentón y me hizo mirarlo_- escúchame Sakura, no tienes que tener miedo… nunca me defraudarías como mujer… no te diste cuenta que me vuelves loco, y por el tema del embarazo, bueno es un riesgo pero hay formas de cuidarse… yo también tengo una vida que quiero hacer contigo y si lo admito, quiero ser papá, pero no ahora, no creo poder amar a mas personas aun, porque hoy, todo mi amor es para ti….-

-Sasuke-kun…-_llore abrazándolo_- gracias…-

-Ya no llores… te prometo que me controlare… pero si no pudiera tienes que decirme que pare, no quiero hacerte daño con mis desatadas hormonas-

-Jajaja _– nos reímos juntos_ pero pare al recordar como me sentía… húmeda- creo que…-

-Hay que tomar un baño- _se bajo de la cama y camino hacia en baño_- me acompañas- _me estiro una mano para que fuera donde el_- te prometo que solo será bañarnos-

-_Sonreí_ _feliz y me baje de la cama y tome su mano-_ lo se… confío en ti- _entramos al baño, Sasuke estaba descalzo al igual que yo, con su torso desnudo pero con los pantalones puestos y yo solo con ropa interior y toda mojada…- _

-Seria bueno darse una ducha- _dijo mientras se sacaba el pantalón quedando con sus bóxer negro a la vista, me sonrojé, pero confiaba en el y me saque en sujetador y lo tire al piso, dejando ver mis blancos pechos, pero Sasuke aun no se sacaba su bóxer-_¿Estas segura que no te molesta si quieres me baño con el?- _dijo señalando su bóxer-_

-Segura, no me molesta_- le dije, di un respiro y me saque mis bragas dejándolas junto a mi sujetador en el piso-_

_-Sasuke se sacó el bóxer y me sonroje de sobremanera, definitivamente tenia al dios griego mas sexy delante mío y solo para mi, no pude evita mirar su entrepierna, donde había un miembro masculino bastante grande por mi asombro y que estaba relajado, obvio sino estaría de otra posición, abrió las puertas de la ducha y entre, era bastante grande y luego el cerró las puertas tras el_- ven-

-_Me acerque a el lentamente_- *creo que parezco semáforo por lo roja*

-_Me abrazó_- quiero que tengamos confianza entre nosotros… quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo y te sientas segura…-

-Me siento segura contigo…- _le correspondí el abrazo_-

-_Me llevo hasta debajo de una de las 3 regaderas y giró la llave y el agua comenzó a salir era tibia y relajaba el cuerpo… el tomo un Shampoo de cereza_- ¿puedo?- _me pregunto-_

-_Asentí levemente con mi cabeza y salimos del agua, cerré los ojos y le di la espalda- _*mi tía Mikoto se preocupo hasta de comprar el shampoo que yo uso, es muy atenta conmigo, se lo agradeceré después*-

_-Sasuke saco un poco de shampoo y me lo puso en mi cabello, lavándolo muy bien y dándole masaje, si que tenía buenas manos_- listo-

-_Me puse bajo en chorro de agua de la regadera y me saque el shampoo, abrí los ojos y vi que Sasuke me miraba todo en cuerpo, me sentí culpable por no poder satisfacerlo ahora por mis miedos… creo que tenía la solución…_- me toca- _dije saliendo del agua y encaminándome a el_- ¿Cuál es tu shampoo Sasuke-kun?-

-Este- _me paso una botella de un shampoo que no conocía, debía de ser Italiano, me puse una cantidad de acuerdo a su cabello en mi mano y se lo refregué en su cabeza, se me hizo algo difícil ya que era mas alto que yo, así que se arrodillo delante de mi y su cara quedo a la altura de mi vientre y el cerro los ojos_- tranquila no veo nada-

_-Me arme de valor-_ no es necesario que cierres los ojos…- _el me hizo caso y los abrió, yo seguí limpiándole su cabello-_ listo Sasuke-kun…-

_-Antes de pararse me beso unos 5 centímetros debajo de mi ombligo_- gracias- _se paro y se fue a la regadera, aproveche de echarme en el cabello el acondicionador de cerezas por supuesto, y el ya me abrazaba por la espalda, pude sentir su miembro tocando mi trasero, y suspire, pero no tuve miedo_- tu cabello huele delicioso-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun…- _tome un jabón_- ¿Puedo?-

-Solo si tu quieres…- _me dijo sonriendo-_

-Si, si quiero- _con el jabón comencé a limpiar su cuerpo perfecto, enjabonando su torso, su espalda, su trasero firme, sus piernas, sus brazos y lo mire ya que solo me faltaba su miembro-_

-No tienes que hacerlo…- _me dijo Sasuke comprensivo-_

-Si, si quiero, pero no se como_…- dije ruborizada-_

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?- _me pregunto con una sonrisa-_

_-Solo_ _asentí con la cabeza y me enjabone me mano derecha_- Si…-

-_Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su miembro, luego su mano estaba sobre la mía guiándola, pase mi mano a lo largo de todo su miembro y por debajo en sus testículos, cuando volví la mano a lo largo de su pene, no lo se porque pero cerré la mano, la subí y la baje rápido-_ Ah… Sakura-

-_Lo solté_- perdóname, te he hecho daño Sasuke-kun, lo lamento mucho…-

-No, no me has hecho daño, estuvo increíble…- _dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas por la excitación-_

-¿Te gusta…?- _pregunte aun dudosa_-

_-El asintió con la cabeza_- Me encanta…-

-_Me acerque a el y con mi mano rodee su pene_- *Talvez esto pueda satisfacerlo un poco hasta que este lista*-

-¿Sakura tu…?- *me va a volver loco*

-SHhhh!...- _le dije para que no hablara, mi mano que sostenía su miembro ahora rígido, con mi mano fui masajeando, subiendo y bajando la mano y escuchaba como Sasuke suspiraba, seguí así hasta que me hablo-_

-Ah… Sakura… ahora más rápido…- _dijo gimiendo-_

-_Le hice caso y aumente la velocidad de mi mano hasta que Sasuke soltó un gemido fuerte y sentí en mi mano un liquido tibio, tuve curiosidad y me lamí la mano, no sabía nada mal… el se recostó en el piso y yo al lado de el_- Uf… ¿lo hice mal?- _pregunte-_

-Lo hiciste perfecto…dios que te masturben se siente mejor que hacérselo a si mismo…-_dijo con la respiración irregular-_

-¿Se siente mejor que te lo haga otra persona?- _pregunte_- *yo ya me he masturbado sola, como seria si el me…*-

-Si, porque ya no soy tus manos… ¿te gustaría…?- _me pregunto_-

_-Con la cara roja asentí_- (**Inner:** dios creo que estoy en el cielo…)

-_El sonrío_- tranquila, en esto no hay riesgos…- _se fue hasta mi vientre y me separó las piernas_- ¿Segura…?-

-Si…- _dije sintiendo como mis pezones se ponían rígidos-_

-Tranquila seguirás siendo virgen… solo te estimulare el cuerpo_…- me dijo y con su lengua mojo mis pezones y los mordió levemente, luego con los dedos los pellizco sacándome un gemido y me hizo sentir que mi entrepierna estaba mojada, su boca se deslizo hasta mi entrepierna, me separo mas las piernas y con los dedos de una mano me separo los labios mayores, acerco su boca y dejo caer saliva en mi vagina, luego con los dedos de la otra mano la esparció por toda mi vagina, sentía mi cuerpo caliente no pare de suspirar, los dedos de Sasuke se posaron en mi clítoris que pellizco suavemente, mi vagina toda mojada era explorada por los dedos de Sasuke, que hacían círculos con la saliva en mi clítoris y otros dos dedos se introducían en mi vagina, entrando y saliendo, sacándome gemidos, se sentía bien, muy bien, Sasuke tenía razón es mejor que te lo haga otra persona-_

-Aaaah… Sasuke-kun… me estas volviendo loca, me torturas de placer…. Sasuke-kun- _gemí su nombre_-

-Pero te gusta…- _me lamió el clítoris dejando mas saliva, con sus dedos aun entrando y saliendo de mi, puso su dedo anulas en mi clítoris e hizo presión, luego hizo círculos y más círculos, sentí calor recorrer mi cuerpo, aumento la velocidad, mis caderas ya se movían rítmicamente de arriba abajo, sentí que ya estaba por acabar, el placer ya se estaba acumulando en mi para salir de una vez, iba a dar un gran gemido porque estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo, pero a Sasuke le gusta torturar, el orgasmo venia y no aumentaba la velocidad, el paraba, esperaba unos segundos y lo hacia mas rápido, luego el orgasmo estaba cerca y paraba, me estaba torturando de placer, una vez mas movía muy rápido los dedos y cuando creí que iba llegar al orgasmo retiro su dedo, espere unos segundos para sentirlo de nuevo pero sentí algo blando y húmedo, era su lengua la que hacia el trabajo de su dedo, ahora si, aumento la velocidad y no paro, sentí placer, estaba tan excitada que me apreté uno de mis pechos con fuerza y mi otra mano estaba el la cabeza de Sasuke, revolviendo su cabello y empujándolo hacia mi vagina, y su lengua que se movía rápido en mi clítoris me nublo la vista cuando llegue al orgasmo, grite, grite de placer su nombre-_ ¡Sasuke Aaaah_…!- me sentía mojada, el orgasmo fue tan satisfactorio que estaba con la respiración entrecortada_- Ups lo siento Sasuke-kun- _aun tenía mi mano en su cabeza y su cara seguía en mi vagina, retire la mano pero Sasuke seguía ahí, cerré las piernas pero algo me detuvo_- ¿Sasuke que…?-

-SHhhh- _me dijo_, _me abrió las piernas y con dos dedos los paso por mi vagina toda húmeda y se los llevo a la boca_- Mm… eres exquisita Sakura-

-_Me sonroje por lo dicho_- (**Sakura: **Inner por que tan callada **Inner:** a perdona me estaba tratando la hemorragia nasal…)-

-_Con sus dedos me abrió los labios mayores y me lamió toda mi vagina, yo ya no aguantaba mas placer, llegó a mi clítoris y con su lengua jugó con el-_

-Mm… ah… Sasuke…kun…- _gemí_-

-_El paro y se recostó en el piso, me tomó me puso sobre el_- Sakura…-

-¿Qué Sasuke-kun?- _dije tratando de regular mi respiración-_

-Te amo- _me beso dulcemente-_

-Yo también Sasuke-kun… pero ahora algo me da vueltas en la cabeza_…- dije_ _confundida-_

-¿Qué cosa?- _me pregunto_-

-Miedo contra Deseo…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Bueno este es un poco mas largo si, espero que les guste!!!!-

SAKUCHIHA.


	6. Presentando a MI Novia

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial

y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder

mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sasuke.

Aclaraciones: Por sugerencia que me han dejado en un Review voy a cambiarles la edad

a Sakura y Sasuke, ahora ambos tiene 17 años y deben casarse a los 18, espero que les

guste la historia mas así. Sakura antes vivía en Puerto Rico y Ahora se va con Sasuke a

Sicilia, Italia.

**Capitulo 6**

**-Presentando a Mi Novia-**

-_Me encuentro poniéndome una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones _

_desabrochados, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos blancos, y la veo, se ve hermosa con el _

_vestido rosa corto dejando ver sus largas piernas, es del color de su cabello, el cual _

_trae suelto con la tiara de cerezos en su cabeza, ahora se esta echando su perfume que _

_me vuelve loco, se maquilla levemente poniéndose rubor en los pómulos y brillo en los _

_labios, no le quedara por mucho en la boca, de eso me encargo yo, me acerque a ella y _

_la besé en la boca_- te ves hermosa… pero oye no se te ha salido el brillo por el beso-

-Este no se corre Sasuke-kun, ya te conozco y se que no me duraría mucho en los

labios- _dijo sonriéndome_-

-TOC TOC-

-Adelante- _dijimos al mismo tiempo-_

-_Itachi entro por la puerta_- que tal chicos, están listos, debemos irnos pronto, no hagan esperar mas a nuestra gente… ¿todo bien?- *¿todo bien Sakura?*-

-Todo bien- _respondió Sakura guiñándole un ojo-_

-Me alegro, vamos- _dijo caminando hacia la puerta_- apuren la causa-

_-Le tome la mano a Sakura y salimos de la habitación_- hora de la diversión-

-¿Diversión?- _pregunto mi novia-_

_-Itachi le respondió_- las fiestas que organiza el pueblo no son como las que hacemos nosotros o las otras familias respetables, estas fiestas son divertidas, porque no tienes que portarte muy finamente o ir vestido como noble, hay juegos, bailes, comida, es como un carnaval…-

-¡Genial!- _grito Sakura_- ¡un carnaval!- _dijo felizmente_-

-Sakura vamos a ir en estrella bueno- _le dije_-

-Perfecto, me encanta tu yegua es hermosa- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

-No tanto como tu…-_le dije besándola-_

-Hey chicos la idea es ir hoy, amenos que se quieran quedar haciendo otras cosas…- _dijo con una sonrisa picara- _

-Yo quiero ir al carnaval- _dijo dejando de besarme, tomando mi mano y llevándome por las escaleras rápido_- vamos Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura no tan rápido- _llegamos a la entrada y estaban mis padres-_ adiós papá, adiós mamá-

-Diviértanse mucho- _dijo mamá_-

-Cuídense también- _dijo mi papá_-

-Claro adiós- _dije subiéndome a estrella y ayudando a Sakura a subirse-_

-Adiós tía Mikoto, Adiós tío Fugaku-

-Cuídense mi niña, demuéstrales que eres Sakura Haruno la heredera de los D'Rose…- _le dijo a Sakura mi mamá con orgullo-_

-Por supuesto- _ella sonrío-_

_-Itachi se subió a su caballo café oscuro con la cola blanca_- adiós a todos no se preocupen los traeré en una pieza sanos y salvos, Andando Choco-

_-Nos pusimos en marcha y a mitad a mi se me ocurrió echarle una carrera a Itachi, la cual gane y de premio tuve un exquisito beso sabor cereza de mi novia_- creo que hare mas carreras con Itachi más seguido-

-Jajaja vamos_- río mi novia_-

-_Seguimos cabalgando hasta que la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos ya era parte del ambiente_- estamos cerca –

-¡Si!- _dijo feliz mi novia_-

_-Seguimos el recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, se veía gente alegre y feliz disfrutando de la tarde en la fiesta de bienvenida en nuestro honor_- ya llegamos-

-Abran paso a Sasuke Uchiha Sinclair y Sakura Haruno D'Rose- _decía un bufón haciendo malabares a nuestro alrededor_- para usted señorita_- le dio una flor a Sakura-_

-Oh gracias- _le sonrío_-

-_Le lancé unas monedas las cuales atrapo con su sombrero_- gracias amigo-

-No hay de que – _se fue haciendo más bromas a la gente-_

-_Vimos que la gente la abría paso a nosotros, llegamos al centro de la plaza y sentimos los aplausos_- nos adoran…-

-¡BRAVO! ¡HURRA! ¡VIVA LOS SINCLAIR! ¡VIVA LOS D'ROSE!- _aclamaba la gente con entusiasmo-_

_-Ayude a Sakura a bajar de Estrella y el bufón de antes me paso un micrófono_- uno, dos, probando, probando, me escuchan, bien, Espero que se estén divirtiendo, gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida, el orgullo de esta ciudad es su gente la que hace de Sicilia un lugar especial, que será mejor cada día cuando nosotros- _abraze a Sakura_- podamos poner orden y devolverle al pueblo lo que les corresponde, pero basta de discursos ¡que siga la fiesta!- _con eso le devolví el micrófono al bufón-_ Vamos a disfrutar esta tarde, no siempre hay fiestas donde no hay que guardar apariencias-

-¡Yupi!- _Salto feliz mi novia_-

-Oigan chicos vi a mis amigos, nos vemos al rato- _dijo Itachi perdiéndose entre la gente-_

-Vamos a buscar a mis amig…-no pude terminar de hablar porque me caí al suelo ya que alguien se me había tirado _encima_- ¿¡pero qué?!…¡Dobe!-

-¡Sasuke-teme ya llegaron!- _dijo sonriendo mi mejor amigo_-

-Podrías bajarte por dios…- _dije molesto-_

-Ups lo siento- _me ayudo a pararme_- tu debes ser Sakura-chan-

-Si, soy yo- _dijo mi Ojijade_-

-_Naruto se acerco a ella_- yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto Sakura-chan- _dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_

-el gusto es mío Naruto- _le respondió_-

-Mira ellos son Hinata Hyuga- _dijo señalando a una chica tímida ojos perla-_

-Es… Un gus-gusto Saku-Sakura-san…- _respondió la Ojiperla_-

-Solo dime Sakura, Hinata_- le corrigió_-

-_Prosiguió Naruto_- el que esta a su lado es el amargado de su primo Neji Hyuga-

-Hola- _respondió frío-_

-Hola Neji- _correspondió Sakura_-

-El cara de animal salvaje con el perro blanco en la cabeza- _dijo señalando a un chico con marcas de triangulo rojo irregulares en sus mejillas-_ es Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru-

-Hola Sakura-chan- _dijo Kiba_-

-Guau guau- _dijo Akamaru_-

-Hola Kiba, hola Akamaru-

-El autista que esta junto a Kiba- _dijo señalando un chico con gafas redondas y negras-_ Es Shino Aburame-

-Hola-_dijo no muy frío pero si distante_-

-Hola- *este chico me parece raro*-

-La chica que esta junto a Neji- _señalo a la chica con moñitos y ojos color chocolate_- es Tenten-

-Hola Sakura- _dijo con ánimo Tenten_-

-Hola Tenten- _respondió al igual Sakura_-

-El rarito de cejotas- _dijo Naruto señalando a un chico muy raro con una mallas verdes y calcetas naranjas-_ es Rock Lee-

-Hola Sakura-san- _corrió hasta ella y se arrodillo_- valla que eres hermosa, por favor casaté conmigo-

-Etto_…- me miró con cara de espanto_- lo lamento ya tengo novio… y futuro esposo… jeje, pero podemos ser amigos Lee_- le dedico una sonrisa-_

-Claro con esa sonrisa tan maravillo me has alegrado el día… ah…el amor….- _se fue a su lugar suspirando-_

-_Gruñí-_ maldito que ni pose sus ojos en ti….-

-No seas celoso Sasuke-kun…- _me besó_- yo te amo a ti-

-Hmp. Lo se… y yo a ti…-_ la abraze por la cintura-_

-_Naruto continuó_- ellos dos- _dijo señalando a un chico distraído con cara de vago y a otro que comía una bolsa de papas fritas_- son Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi-

-Que problemática son las presentaciones… Un gusto Sakura- _dijo con flojera-_

-Ñam Ñam Hola- _dijo Chouji sin parar de comer sus papas fritas_-

-Hola chicos- *es un grupo surtido… hay de todo*

-El del block de dibujo es…- _quería decir Naruto_-

_-El chico del block se acerco a Sakura hasta quedar a unos 10 centímetros_- solo un poco mas…ya esta- _le muestra a Sakura un retrato de ella_- ¿Qué te parece?-

-Wooh soy yo…. Te quedo genial em… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Siempre me interrumpen… iba diciendo, el, el rarito pálido de los dibujos es Sai-

-Un gusto Sai- _dijo Sakura recibiendo su retrato-_

-El gusto es mío Feita- _dijo sonriendo_-

-*¡Feita! Este idiota quien se cree que es*- Jajaja que gracioso- _dijo con sarcasmo_-

-y por ultimo ellos son Gaara- _señalo un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes_- Temari- _señalo la chica al lado de Gaara, rubia de 4 colitas_- y por ultimo Kankuro- _señalo a un chico de pelo castaño con marcas en la cara color morado_- Del Desierto, son hermanos-

-Hola, yo soy Gaara, es un gusto- _Dijo calidamente en chico con un tatuaje en la frente-_

-Hola Sakura, yo soy Temari, bueno ya sabias mi nombre Jajaja-

-Hola, un gusto- _dijo el chico con una marioneta en la mano-_

-Es un gusto chicos- _respondió-_

-Bueno ya basta de presentaciones ¡a divertirse!- _grito Naruto_-

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!_- grito Kiba-_

-¡Si!- _grito Naruto_- ¡Yo me subo con Hinata-chan!-

-Na-Naruto-kun…- _de repente Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate y se desmayo-_

-¡Hinata_!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto_-

_-Naruto la tomo en brazos_- ¿¡Hinata!? ¡Hinata que te pasa!-

-Déjame ver…- _Sakura le tomó el pulso_- esta bastante bien, solo esta inconsciente, talvez se asusto por la idea de ir a la montaña rusa… suele ocurrir-

-Chicos ustedes vallan, yo los alcanzó después con Hinata- _dijo Naruto sentándose en una banca-_

-Esta bien, su necesitas algo dobe llámame- _le dije a Naruto_-

-Claro teme, nos vemos- _miró a Hinata con ternura_- yo me quedare contigo el tiempo que sea necesario…-

-Uuuuuuy!!! Romeo…..!!!- _Nos burlamos todos_-

-Ya váyanse_- nos gritó-_

-Claro, tranquilo dobe ya nos íbamos…. Vamos Sakura- _la tome de la cintura y la guíe a la montaña rusa_- No te da miedo-

-Claro que no….- (**Inner:** claro si, no se cual es tu afán por hacerte la valiente Sakura, vas a terminar en estado de SHOK **Sakura:** no quiero que Sasuke piense que soy una miedosa.)

-Entonces vamos- _le_ _tome la mano y nos pusimos en la fila-_

-Hay que subir en parejas- _dijo Tenten_-

-Si quieres yo subo contigo…- _dijo Neji_-

-Claro Neji- _dijo sonrojándose_-

-Yo con Sasuke-kun- *claro si muero allá arriba, el único rostro que quisiera ver es el de él*-

-Por supuesto que vas conmigo- _dije besándola_-

-¡Shikamaru yo me subo contigo!- _dijo Temari_-

-Que problemático… esta bien- _Dijo bostezando_-

-Yo quería subirme con Sakura-san- _decía Lee llorando_-

-Ni lo pienses_- le respondí_-

-Yo me Ñam subo… Ñam Ñam contigo- _dijo Chouji comiendo ahora mas papas fritas_-

-Esta bien…- _Dijo Lee resignado_-

-Yo iré solo….- _Dijo Shino_-

-*Que autista…*- y tu Kiba- _pregunto Sakura-_

-Yo voy con Sai- _decía mostrando sus colmillos de perro-_

-Yo iré con mi hermanito- _dijo Kankuro_-

-Déjame de llamarme "hermanito" o cuando estemos arriba te arrojare fuera del carro- _Dijo el chico de ojos color verde aqua-_

-Claro no te enfades- _dijo Kankuro-_

-_Una señora nos abrió la reja dándonos a entender que era nuestro turno_- por favor a entrar al carro abróchense los cinturones, que tengan un buen recorrido-

_-Nos sentamos en los carros y le puse el cinturón de seguridad a Sakura_- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti…?-

-Supongo que lo mismo que yo sin ti…- _me besó_- es mejor no averiguarlo bueno…

-Bueno- _el carro se puso en marcha_- si tienes miedo abrázame- _me abrazó_- ¿ya tienes miedo, tan rápido?-

-No, solo es que te amo mucho Sasuke-kun- (**Inner:** ¡mentirosa! **Sakura:** oye no he dicho ni una mentira, en verdad lo amo mucho **Inner:** si pero no lo abrazaste por eso sino porque ya tienes miedo.)-

-_Mire hacia atrás y los chicos estaban a unos 5 metros de distancia entre cada carro, llegamos a la primera bajada_- ¿Asustada?- _le pregunte ya que sentí que me abrazaba demasiado fuerte-_

-Talvez un poquito- _dijo como bebé_-

-Tranquila- _la acerque a mí y la besé_- pase lo que pase solo besame y no abras los ojos-

-_No respondió ya que estábamos pasando muy rápido por la bajada de la montaña rusa y ella me besaba como si fuera una necesidad más fuerte que respirar, podría decirse que lo es. Después de una vueltas, subidas y bajadas el juego termino, y creanme lo disfrute mucho-_ ¿Ya termino? ¡Uf! No estuvo tan mal…- _dijo mirándome_-

-Jajaja_- reí_- vamos- _nos bajamos del carro y salimos_- ¿Dónde estará Naruto?-

-Aquí Sasuke-teme, miren Hinata-chan ya despertó- _dijo feliz mi amigo_-

-Hola… otra vez...- _dijo tímidamente_-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- _le pregunto Sakura_-

-Bi-Bien… Gra-Gracias… Sakura…- _respondió la Ojiperla_-

-Que tal si vamos a comer algo- _les dije_-

-Excelente idea teme, ¿Qué quieres comer Hinata-chan?-

-Etto… Naruto-kun… un… helado….- _dijo mirando a otra parte por su evidente sonrojo-_

-Gran elección ¡yo también quiero helado!- _dijo mi novia_-

-Perfecto vamos- _fuimos a negocio abierto al aire libre donde ordenamos los helados y nos fuimos a recostar en el pasto para escuchar la música de la pista de baile que estaba a solo unos metros de nosotros_- Sakura_…- la llamé-_

-Si Sasuke-kun- _dijo comiendo su helado de pistacho-_

-Te tengo un regalo… mas bien es un dos en uno…- _le dije parándome a recibir un regalo que trajo un camión, el regalo tenía 2 metros de alto y 2 de ancho_- Ven a abrirlo-

-Sasuke-kun… ¡no me digas que me compraste un hipopótamo!- _dijo asombrada por el gran paquete-_

-La verdad es que no los tuve que comprar… anda ábrelo-

-_Sakura comenzó a romper el papel y quedo la caja de cartón y que tenia una puerta para abrirla_- ¿Qué será…?- _pero de repente la caja se calló_- ¡ay… no… lo rompí Sasuke-kun!-

-¡MALDICION TE DIJE QUEDATE QUIETA!-

-¡CALLATE NOS VA A ESCUCHAR!-

-Un momento… creí haber escuchado las voces de_…- me miro y yo solo asentí con la cabeza_- ¡Aaaah!- _paro la caja como pudo y la comenzó a romper, cuando le saca a la caja la parte de enfrente y vio su regalo-_ ¡Cerda!- _se_ _tiro a abrazar a su amiga_- ¡Cerdita no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que estés aquí!-

-Frentona sin educación ni te despediste de mi… y claro que estoy aquí, dime que harías sin mi estoy 5 meses frentecita- _la abrazo_- Sakura….-

-Un momento… Sasuke-kun me dijo que el regalo era dos en uno_…- le miro el estomago a su amiga_- yo no encuentro que estés gorda cerdita para que valgas por dos…-

-Maldita frentona… date vuelta- _le dijo un poco enojada por su ultimo comentario-_

-Que me de vuelta- _lo hizo_- ¡Aaaah Kouta-kun!- _le lanzó a abrazar a un chico unos 10 centímetros mas alto que ella, ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy claro_- ¡Dios no puedo creer que estés aquí!

-Sakura-chan como no iba a estar aquí si desde que tenemos memoria nos vemos casi todos los días…- _la abraza_- sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo primita, además mi papá consiguió trabajo aquí Jajaja-

-Gracias… vengan- _le dijo a su amiga y su primo_- ella es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka y mi primo Kouta Hatake Haruno…-

-Hola a todos- _dijo la chica de cabello largo y rubio-_

-HOLA_- respondió todo el grupo_-

-Hola chicos_- dijo el chico ojos verdes_-

-HOLA- _volvieron a responder todos-_

-Un momento… "Hatake"… por casualidad tu papá no se llama Kakashi Hatake- _dijo el chico perruno-_

-Si, así se llama mi papá ¿Por qué lo preguntan?- _dijo confundido el recién llegado_-

-Porque al parecer es nuestro profesor jefe y de historia- _dijo poniéndose de píe Kiba-_

-Ah… no lo sabia- _dijo admitiendo_-

-Bueno… siempre llega tarde….- _dijo Kiba_-

-Jeje no se lo tomen personal… llega tarde hasta a mis cumpleaños- _dijo riendo tímidamente-_

-Y Sakura cuando entras a la escuela- _dijo Ino-_

-Escuela… yo no voy a ir a la escuela…- _dijo dudosa-_

-Etto… Sakura creo que olvide mencionártelo…- _dije algo arrepentido_-

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke-kun_?- me pregunto_-

-Tu mamá me mando a decirte que por que ahora tienes mas responsabilidades no vas a ir a la escuela estas muy equivocada…- _dijo Ino_-

-Iras a mi escuela conmigo y los chicos_….- le dije_-

-Demasiado bueno para ser cierto… yo creí que no tendría que ir a la escuela…. Diablos…- _maldijo-_

-Pero…- _le dije al oído_- iras conmigo…-

-Mm… bueno ya no es tan malo- _dijo sonriéndome-_

-Vamos a bailar- _dijo Naruto_- ¿bailarías conmigo Hinata-chan_?- le ofreció una mano-_

-Si…Naruto-kun- _dijo aceptando_-

-¡Vamos todo el mundo a bailar!- _dijo Sakura, me tomó la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile-_

_-Había música alegre_- ¿sabes como se baila esto Sakura_?- le pregunté_-

-No jeje- _se me acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los mío_s- me enseñarías Sasuke-kun…-

-Esta bien, mira a la gente, es como bailar vals pero desordenado, le baila con la misma postura pero mas alocado y se van cambiando las parejas_- le dije_-

-Bien- _sonó una nueva canción_- a bailar-

-_La tome con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su mano, comenzamos a bailar alegremente, cambiamos de parejas, Sakura bailaba con Naruto y yo con una cohibida Hinata, volvimos a cambiar y ahora yo bailaba con una chica que me desagrado de ver al instante-_ Que haces aquí Karin-

-Hola Sasukesito-kun- _dijo la muy zorr…. Pelo rojo y gafas negras, con una vestimenta que dejaba ver mucho escote-_

-Déjame en paz- _quería_ _soltarla pero ella no me dejaba-_

-Supe que volviste y quise venir a saludarte- _dijo acercándose a mi boca-_

_-La separe rápido antes de que me besara_- si volví, con mi NOVIA-

-¡Novia!, pero Sasukesito-kun yo quiero ser tu novia- _dijo chillonamente_-

-Bueno en tus sueños podrías ser su novia, porque en la realidad…- _dijo Sakura quitándomela de enzima y apretando su cuerpo con el mío-_… el nunca estaría con una zorr… chiquilla chillona cabeza de fosforito que parece o es una RAMERA por la ropa que trae puesta… así que piérdete y no te acerques a Sasuke porque no dudare en arrancarte todos los pelos de zanahoria de tu cabeza…. Aunque te estaría haciendo un favor, así que te quede claro, YO soy su novia y futura ESPOSA_- dijo besándome fugazmente- _

-Maldita…- _dijo la zorr… Karin yéndose_-

-Wooh Sakura…- _me asombre_- si que sabes proteger lo que es tuyo-

-Si esa zorra se te acerca otra vez, tendrás que pagar la fianza para sacarme de la cárcel_…- dijo enojada_-

-Pero… que te quede claro… yo te amo solo a ti…- _le dije abrazándola_- *no se que haría sin ti*-

-Yo también te amo solo a ti Sasuke-kun…- *Miedo contra Deseo… difícil pero a la vez fácil respuesta* (**Inner:** ¡Deseo! ¡Deseo! ¡Deseo! **Sakura:** Mm…no lo se…)-

-_Entonces comienza una nueva música, pude reconocer que a Sakura le gustaba y se sabia la letra, sin duda era de algún artista de Puerto Rico_- es regetón… creo que debes saldar tu deuda Sakura….-

-Jajaja claro- _dijo mi novia_-

-¿Y esto como se baila?- _pregunto Tenten_-

-Les va a encantar… ¿Kouta?- _lo llamo-_

-Claro Sakura-chan- _fue donde ella y la música comenzó…- _

Ven y sana mi dolor

tienes la cura de este amor

hago este llamado para que tu vueltas

tu no vez que estoy sufriendo, que es muy dura esta prueba

ay un hombre moribundo aquí

dime quien lo puede revivir…

tu tienes la receta

la formula secreta

para poner en ritmo mi corazón…

-_Sakura tenía una mano en su cabeza y la otra en la cadera, las cuales movía sensualmente al ritmo marcado de la música, comprendí como se bailaba y me acerque a ellos_- Disculpa Kouta…pero Sakura tiene una deuda que pagar ahora conmigo-

-Jeje no hay problema tu baila con ella- _dijo yéndose donde los demás-_ Vamos todos a bailar- _dijo tomando las manos de Kiba y Temari_- vengan todos-

_-Todos al observar a Sakura y Kouta ya sabían como se bailaba esta música tan rítmica y sensual, todos bailaban, Naruto con una sonrojada Hinata, Neji con Tenten, Ino con Sai, Shikamaru con Temari, y Kiba, Kouta, Gaara, Kankuro y Lee sacaron a bailar a otras chicas y yo por supuesto con mi Sakura-_ Me gusta este baile, pero solo si bailas conmigo- _dije apegándola mas a mi cuerpo hasta sentir que mi entrepierna rozaba la suya y ella dio un suspiro_-

-Solo contigo bailare así_- me dijo dándose vuelta dándome la espalda y dejando que la abrazara por detrás y seguimos bailando_- también se puede bailar con mas personas pero no tan apegado si no son tus amigos o familia-

-_Inspire su aroma que venia de su cuello_- Ah… Sakura…- _seguimos bailando y le bese el cuello_- te deseo tanto amore mío…- _le dije con mi perfecto acento Italiano_-

-*Miedo contra deseo…. Miedo o Deseo… Deseo o Miedo… Mm…. Ya que mas da… elijo Deseo…* Yo también te deseo tanto Sasuke….- _me miró significativamente_-

-Sakura tu…- _le dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza-_

-Pero primero disfrutemos la fiesta…- _me dijo al oído_-

-Bailaría conmigo señorita- _dijo una voz conocida-_

-Jajaja- _Sakura se dio vuelta_- Claro Itachi-kun-

-_Ambos bailaron una canción y la música cambio a una tradicional_- ya abra tiempo para bailar otra vez, Yo me voy con mis amigos, no vemos luego, no lleguen muy tarde a la casa Sasuke y Sakura-chan- _dijo Itachi yéndose_-

-Y ahora que hacemos Sasuke-kun- _me pregunto_-

-Mm… chicos vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales-

-¡Si_!- gritaron todos_-

_-Fuimos cerca de la costa, ya estaba oscuro y se veían las estrellas, se veía SU estrella_- Ahí esta tu estrella mi bella Ragatza (**Hermosa chica en Italiano**)-

-La estrella que me regaste… - _los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, fueron espectaculares, y a la mitad de ellos un fuego artificial color rosa estallo en el cielo oscuro diciendo:_ **"Sakura te amo"**- Sasuke-kun eso fue precioso_…- me besó_- es el mejor regalo que me has hecho… después… yo te daré el mío…- _me dijo con voz baja y sexy para que yo solo escuchara-_

-Mm… podría ser ahora_…- le pregunte, ya quería volver a casa_-

-Tu llevadme a casa- me dijo-

_-la tome en brazos_- Oigan chicos nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la escuela-

-ADIÓS CHICOS_- nos respondieron_-

-_Subí a Sakura a Estrella, mi yegua, y luego me subí yo y tomamos rumbo de vuelta a casa, ya estábamos cerca, llegamos al bosque y sentí las manos de Sakura acariciando mi abdomen, ella apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y con sus pechos rozaba mi espalda.-_ Sakura si sigues asiendo eso me vas hacer detener a estrella y hacerte el amor entre los árboles aquí y ahora en el bosque-

-Ups lo siento no me resistía… mejor lo dejo no quiero que mi primera vez sea en el bosque jeje…- _dijo abrazándome_-

-Aguanta un poco ya estamos por llegar- _seguimos por el bosque a caballo y llegamos a casa, por las luces que estaban encendidas me pude dar cuenta que ya era tarde, seguro mis padre ya estarían durmiendo, todos en el castillo estarían durmiendo menos los guardias de la puerta, los cuales la abrieron, llegamos a la puerta me baje de Estrella y luego baje a Sakura, le pase las correas de estrellas al encarado del establo que vino a recoger a Estrella- _Vamos_- le tome la mano y entramos, la tome en brazos y subí las grandes escaleras y llegamos a cuarto, sin soltarla le puse la llave a la puerta, esta noche nadie nos molestaría…la bese, la bese haciéndole sentir lo mucho que la amo y deseo con toda mi alma_- Te amo Sakura…-

-Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun…-_me beso y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa de color rojo como la pasión que sentíamos en ese instante, sabíamos que necesitábamos recostarnos en algún lado pero no sabíamos…¿en su cama o en la mía?, definitivamente en la mía, para que su dulce aroma me acompañara todas las noches, la recosté en mi cama blanca y cerré las cortinas de esta, parecía un sueño, tenia a la chica mas hermosa debajo de mi queriendo que la hiciese mía-_ Sasuke-kun tienes…-

-_No la deje terminar_- protección…- _metí la mano bajo la almohada y saque un pequeña bolsita de unos 4,5 centímetros por lado, era un condón Durex_-…al alcance de mi mano, no te preocupes son de calidad y no se rompen- _ahora me tocaba a mi, le saque los zapatos y yo también me descalce, comencé dándole besos en el cuello tan blanco como la nieve, era un placer indescriptible, estaba en el cielo, baje hasta su escote y bese su senos, ya no aguantaba mas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas me volvía loco, le quite el vestido de una vez, dejándola solo en ropa interior negra, me aparte un segundo para guardar su imagen en mi memoria para siempre, me acerqué a ella y la bese, otra vez profundamente, sentí una de sus manos enredándose en mi cabello, desordenándolo como a ella le gusta, la otra mano estaba en mi cinturón que desabrocho rápidamente y luego comenzó a bajarme los pantalones hasta la rodilla, la ayude y me quite por completo tirandolos al piso, en ese instante ella hizo un movimiento brusco para dejarme a mí ahora abajo y ella arriba de mi, se inclino y con la punta de su lengua repaso cada pliegue de mi pecho y de mi abdomen, me dejo un camino de besos por todo mi torso, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi bóxer y con la palma de su mano acaricio mi miembro masculino por encima de la ropa interior, quería torturarme, no me di ni cuenta cuando me quito el bóxer y lo tiró al piso, mi miembro ahora erecto estaba envuelto en la mano de ella, que subía y bajaba su mano rápidamente sacándome suspiros, luego sentí algo húmedo, creí que podría ser mi semen, pero no, no era mi semen el liquido húmedo que sentía en mi miembro, era la saliva de su boca que ahora lamía mi miembro, estaba en el cielo, Sakura a pesar de que sentía algo de miedo aun lo hacia excelente_- Ah…Sakura…Mm…- _gemí sin para, luego lo sentí venir, tuve un leve orgasmo y derrame mi semen en sus labios_- Ups… perdona por corredme en tu boca-

_-Se lamió los labios_- no te disculpes Sasuke-kun… me gusto…- _dijo sexymente_-

-_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso me volvió loco, con un movimiento rápido la deje abajo mío y como un animal salvaje le rompí el sujetador negro y lo tiré, no tenía tiempo para desabrochárselo y el deseo me dominaba, la bese en la boca y luego me fui a sus senos de tamaño perfecto, uno lo apreté con mi mano sacándole un gemido a Sakura y el otro era explorado por mi boca, me volvía loco, era como hacer el amor con una diosa, y eso es lo que ella es, es una diosa, la mas hermosa y sexy, es MI diosa, me fui hasta su vientre y con los dientes le baje las bragas negras dejando ver su exquisita y hermosa intimidad, la cual acaricie y le di unos besos pequeños_-

-_Sakura me miro con ternura_- te amo…- _me dijo-_

-Y yo a ti…- _le separe las piernas y puse mi mano sobre su vagina, la sentí mojada, estaba lista para ser penetrada por mi enseguida, pero quería devolverle la tortura y el deseo que me hizo sentir cuando lamía mi miembro, comencé haciéndole cosquillas en la vagina para torturarla de placer, luego apreté su clítoris con mis dedos haciéndola saltar en la cama, introduje dos de mis dedos en vagina y con mi lengua lamí su clítoris, sentí como se estremecía por el contacto, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de mis dedos que se encontraba dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, arqueo la espalda por el placer que sentía y se apretó uno de sus senos, al parecer el orgasmo estaba cerca, ella se mordía su labio inferior muy fuerte-_

-Sa…Sa…Ahhh….Ahhhhhh….. Saaaaaaaasuke- _gimió mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, había vuelto a la postura de estar acostada en la cama, el placer que le di la había hecho arquearse y levantar la cara mirando el techo- _

-Te ha gustado- _le dije con mis dedos aun en ella_-

-Si…Mm… me encantan….tus…manos…-_suspiraba-_

-Retire los dedos de ella y me los lleve a la boca, los saboreé con gusto, ella era sin duda deliciosa- Sakura sabes exquisita….- _me acerque a su boca y la bese transmitiéndole su exquisito sabor, la seguí besando y mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo-_

-Mm… Sasuke… no aguanto más… hazme… hazme…tuya por favor, hazme solo tuya- _dijo suplicante mientras tomaba el condón y me lo ponía en mi miembro erecto-_

-Te haré mía… solo mía- _la besé_- Sakura…- _la llame_-

_-Ella tenia los ojos cerrados_- ¿Mm?-

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te haga el amor, cuando te haga mía- _le dije con deseo-_

-_Abrió los ojos_- Si…-

-_Le separe las piernas y me acomode entremedio de ella, y con mi miembro la comencé a penetrar poco a poco, sentí que llegaba a la barrera de su virginidad y ella me miro a los ojos-_ Te amo Sakura_…- le dije y la penetre por completo de una embestida, vi como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pude ver el dolor en su cara pero seguí embistiendo lentamente y vi como su expresión ahora no reflejaba dolor sino placer_-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke- _me besó con ternura-_

-_Seguí embistiéndola, me sentí en el cielo, sentí el placer, el éxtasis correr por mis venas, tanto que acelere las embestidas, cada vez eran mas rápidas, Sakura gemía mi nombre cada vez mas fuerte, sentí como ambos estábamos por llegar al orgasmo y acelere aun mas, cuando se me nublo la vista y sentí que todo el placer explotaba en mi escuche a Sakura gritar mi nombre y dar un salto en la cama, llegue al orgasmo unos segundos después de ella mi toque el cielo con mis manos y luego caí jadeando arriba de Sakura, que estaba exhausta, salí de dentro de ella, me quite el condón, le hice un nudo para que no derramara semen y me deje caer al lado de ella, enseguida la abraze y la bese en la frente-_ Te amo_…- le dije-_

-Te amo… Sasuke-kun- _me abrazó-_

-_Abrí las mantas de la cama y las puse sobre nosotros, estaba cansado, pero estaba feliz, había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida y ya sentí en sueño en mis parpados, mire antes a Sakura, ya se había quedado dormida, parecía, no, no parecía, es un ángel, y me quede dormido con esa hermosa imagen en mi cabeza mientras todo quedaba en silencio y los únicos testigos de nuestro ritual de amor habían sido nada mas que la luna y las estrellas-_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Les gusto? Jajaja espero que si, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi Fic y sobretodo a quienes me dejan Review's : ***Luna-Suk-Chan*- *Fernanda-Haruno-Uchiha* - *Priscila* - *Hikari Haruno* - *Naruu..!* - *Haruno-Fabi* - *Lupita-chan* - *Sakuracr* - *Sakura6Uchiha94* - *Sakura Daidouji* - *Ana Belen Martinez Amaro* - *Trinnnnnnniix* - *Hikari_x_Takeru* - *xXMegamitaxX* - *Kristy-Hime* - *Kaoru-Uchiha* - *Stellar_Hime* - *Ale*** Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus buenas criticas, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad… se les quiere SAKUCHIHA.


	7. Aprendiendo Modales

-Hola, este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste mucho. Es una historia muy especial

y espero que cada capitulo sea más emocionante, acepto todo tipo de criticas para poder

mejorar y se agradecen.-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sakura.

Aclaraciones: Por sugerencia que me han dejado en un Review voy a cambiarles la edad

a Sakura y Sasuke, ahora ambos tiene 17 años y deben casarse a los 18, espero que les

guste la historia mas así. Sakura antes vivía en Puerto Rico y Ahora se va con Sasuke a

Sicilia, Italia.

**Capitulo 7**

**-Aprendiendo Modales-**

-_Me siento calida y segura, aun estoy medio dormida, abro mis ojos y la luz me molesta, los cierro para refregarlos con mis manos, trato de levantarme pero me doy cuenta que unos fuertes brazos aprisionan mi cintura. Sonrío felizmente al darme cuenta de quien se trata, es nada mas ni nada menos que MI Sasuke-kun, con su cabello desordenado se ve tan sexy y tierno a la vez._

_Miro en reloj del velador, son las 10:36 de la mañana, sería mejor ir levantándonos antes que alguien venga a tocar la puerta y vea que uno de los dos no durmió en su ca_ma-

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… -_Dije moviéndolo_- despierta… hay que levantarse…-

-¿Mm…?- _en_ _ese instante me atrapo con su brazos y me beso tiernamente_- ¿Cómo durmió la novia mas hermosa de todo el mundo?-

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Si que exageras!- _dije abrazándolo_-

-No, Sasuke Uchiha no exagera- _puso sus grandes manos, una en mi vientre y la otra en mi rostro_- Te prometo, que haré que desaparezcan todos tu miedos-

-Sasuke-kun…- _Lo abraze con fuerza_- Gracias…- _derrame una lagrima de felicidad_-

-Lo hago porque te amo…- _dijo limpiando con un beso el camino que dejo esa lagrima_-

- Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun… será mejor levantarse…-

-Tienes toda la razón…- _Se levanto de la cama y me tendió su mano_- ¿te bañas conmigo?-

-Claro… pero solo vamos a bañarnos ¿De acuerdo?-_pregunte seriamente_-

-¿Pero…?-

-Nada de protestas, no podemos abusar del sexo, nuestro cuerpo no creo que resista hacerlo tantas veces al día en un principio- _dije tomando su mano y entrando en el cuarto de baño-_

-Creo que tienes razón, no hay que sobrepasar la fuerza del cuerpo… aunque ganas no me faltan…- _dijo tomándome de la cintura por detrás y mordiéndome la oreja-_

-Se que ganas no te faltan, pero con ellas, me dejaras en silla de ruedas- _dije abriendo la ducha y echando a correr el agua-_

- Jajaja, bueno es una forma de expresar cuanto te deseo…- _dijo entrando en la ducha conmigo-_

-_Nos bañamos solamente como fue acordado, aunque debo confesar que no fue nada fácil no lanzarme arriba de él como una gatita, el deseo me mataba, pero es por razones de salud, no lo hice. Salimos de la ducha y luego fuimos al armario para vestirnos, el se puso una camisa blanca de manga corta con líneas azules y unos pantalones de vestir azul marino. Yo me puse una mini falda blanca con una blusa verde esmeralda como mis ojos y deje mi cabello suelto, me puse zapatos bajos blancos sin taco_.

-¿Lista?- _me pregunto tomando mi mano_-

-Para el gran desafío de desayunar en la gran mansión Uchiha_…- salimos del cuarto y _

_bajamos por las escaleras y llegamos al comedor donde nos esperaba toda la familia_- creo que si-

-Jajaja vamos- _entramos_- buenos días familia-

-Que bien, llegan justo a tiempo- _dijo mi tía Mikoto_- y… ¿qué tal la fiesta?-

-_Con Sasuke nos miramos el uno al otro_- eh… estupendo-

-Claro fue… la experiencia mas hermosa que he vivido…- _dijo mirándome-_

-Oh Dios, Fugaku deberíamos ir más a esas fiestas- _dijo mi tía Mikoto tomando té-_

-Claro querida…- _definitivamente no lo haría, se notaba en su tono de voz-_

-_El desayuno fue tranquilo, todos desayunaban como una común familia, pero toda mi tranquilidad desapareció cuando Fugaku habló-_

-¿Y ya estas al tanto de tus horarios Sakura?- _pregunto despreocupadamente-_

-¿De que horarios habla?- _pregunte confusa_-

-Por Dios ¿Sasuke no te ha dicho nada?- _dijo Mikoto_-

-¿Decirme que?- _dije mirándolo_-

-De tus deberes y actividades- _dijo Mikoto como si fuera lo más común del mundo-_

-¿Y cuáles serían esas actividades y deberes?- _pregunte curiosa-_

-Sakura, tendrás distintas asesoras de actividades, como, bailes, tradiciones, etiqueta, equitación, gastronomía y otros-

-¿Y por qué debo aprender yo esas cosas?-

-Eres la princesa de Sicilia, debes saber y comportarte como tal- _respondió Fugaku-_

-Ya veo…- _mire a Sasuke alarmada_-

-_El me lanzó un beso y me hizo un gesto de "tranquila"-_

-¿Y cuándo comienzo?- _pregunte aunque no quería saber-_

-_Mm… en unos segundos más con Equitación_-

-_En ese momento entra una señora de unos 40 años al comedor_- Buenos días señores-

-Buenos días Ruth- _contesto Fugaku-_

-¿La princesa esta lista?- _pregunto la señora que vestía ropa ajustada de Equitación-_

-¡Si!- _dije al levantarme de la mesa-_

-_La señora me miro con descalificación_- vamos-

-Claro. ¡Adiós!- _dije despidiéndome de todos-_

-¿Y mi beso?- _pregunto Sasuke-_

-¡OPS!, casi lo olvido- _me acerque para despedirme pero la señora me tiró de la falda-_

-No hay tiempo señorita, andando- _me saco del salón_-

-_Mire a Sasuke queriéndole decir "lo siento" y le lancé un beso_- Te amo- _susurre-_

-_El atrapo el beso y se lo llevo a la mejilla_- y yo a ti… nos vemos luego- _susurro de la misma forma-_

-_Salimos de la mansión Uchiha y nos dirigimos a uno de por jardines de atrás, donde había una gran establo, al llegar allí la señora me hablo-_

-¡Uf!, ahora si podemos hablar bien- _me dio dos besos en las mejillas_- Lamento tener que parecer tan dura, pero creo que ya conoce lo formal que es Fugaku, dime Ruth-

_-Yo estaba atónita, si esa señora parecía gruñona hace 2 minutos, ahora me agradaba-_ Claro-

-Bien princesa…- _estaba hablándome como si yo fuera más que ella, eso no me gusta-_

-Sakura, solo dime Sakura- _le respondí con una sonrisa-_

-Claro Sakura, mira no puedes montar con esa ropa, se te puede ensuciar y romper, ven toma- _me pasó una tenida completa de ropa mas un gorro_- y debes amarrarte el cabello en una trenza-

-De acuerdo- _entre en el vestidor y me cambie ropa, la tenida de pantalón, y chaqueta era de color verde con rojo y la blusa blanca, me hice una trenza francesa pero deje unos mechones de cabello adelante, me coloque el gorro y me mire al espejo_- ¡Wooh parezco de verdad una jinete!- _Salí del vestidor modelando_- Y… ¿cómo me veo?-

-Estupenda… ahora, Sasuke me dijo que le temes un poco a montar a caballo sola_- dijo encaminándose donde los caballos-_

-Bueno… si un poco…-

-No importa, elige el caballo que tú quieras y con ese aprenderás-

-Bien… a ver…- _había a mal contar unos veinte caballos pero uno me llamo la atención, era blanco y tenía su cabello del cuello, lomo y cola de color negro_- ¿Puede ser este?-

-Si, por supuesto, ¿alguna razón en especial?- _pregunto mi instructora_-

-Si, Jajaja, es que se parece a Sasuke-kun-

-_Ruth me miro sin entender-_ ¿a Sasuke?-

-Si, el tiene la piel blanca como la nieve y cabello negro muy oscuro, al igual que este caballo- _pase mi mano por su pelaje liso y suave_-

-En ese sentido creo que tiene razón, Jajaja, ¿Y cómo vas a llamarlo?-

-No es obvio, se llamara… Mm… Sasu.- _no podría ponerle Sasuke Jajaja-_

-Buen nombre, ahora tómalo de la correa y salgamos_- Ruth salió del establo_-

-Hola lindo Sasu, vamos a dar un paseo- _lo saque del establo y en el campo había toda un serie de recorridos y obstáculos-_ No me digas que…-

-Si, tienen que hacer todo aquello… o sea no enseguida, pero es lo que debes aprender-

-Claro, primero, ¿cómo me subo al caballo?...-

-Esto tomara tiempo…- _dijo Ruth-_

-_La mañana fue larga, Estuve como 30 minutos tratando de subirme a Sasu, y lo que paso con la pista de obstáculos fue que solo la mire, la primera clase solo aprendí a subirme al caballo, luego al volver a la mansión me encontré con Itachi- _

-¡Itachi-kun!- _dije acercándome_-

-Eh… hola Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te fue?- _dijo sentándose en un sillón-_

-Ni hablar- _me senté junto a el_- lo único que pude aprender fue a subirme a Sasu…-

-¿Sasu?, ¿Quién es Sasu?- _pregunto confundido_-

-Ah, si Sasu es mi caballo, le puse una parte del nombre de Sasuke-kun porque es igual a el- _sonreí_-

-¡¡¡Jajaja dices que Sasuke es igual a un caballo!!!- _se reía a carcajadas_- ¡¡¡Yo creo que se parece más a un burro por lo terco!!!-

-"Jajaja" que gracioso- _dijo una voz entrando en el salón_-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- _me lancé en sus brazos_-

-¿De qué hablaban?- _pregunto con una mezcla de enojo y risa_-

-¡De Sasu!- _respondió Itachi_-

-¿Quién es Sasu?- _pregunto sin entender nada_-

-Es…- _no pude seguir hablando porque las sirvientas me tomaron de las manos y me llevaban-_ ¿pero qué…?-

-Princesa, es hora de su clase de gastronomía y Etiqueta- _dijo una de las sirvientas_-

-Luego te cuento Sasuke… - _mi voz se perdió en el aire_-

-_Bueno lo que paso después no es muy agradable de contar, a si que mejor lo resumo, una señora INTENTO enseñarme a cocinar una tarta, el resultado, una cocina sucia, un pastel quemado e incomible, casi arruino la cocina de mi tía Mikoto, luego la clase de Etiqueta, me sentaron en una mesa con 20 tenedores, 15 cucharas y 10 cuchillos, para comenzar me criticaban que no sabía sentarme, que no sabía ocupar una servilleta, que no sabía tomar una copa adecuadamente y muchas cosas más, lo único que aprendí fue que no sirvo para esto._

_-Me fui a mi habitación para ver si encontraba a Sasuke y a si fue-_ Hola…- _fue lo único que pude decir, no tenia fuerzas ni ganas de nada-_

-Sakura…- _me sujeto entre sus brazos_- amore mío… ¿que ocurre?-

-No sirvo para nada- _me contuve de llorar_- nada me sale bien, no puedo ser una princesa con modales-

-¿De qué hablas_…?- pregunto la única persona que me reconfortaba_-

-Eso, que no sirvo para nada, queme un pastel, arruine una cocina, no tengo modales, ni se cual es el tenedor que debo ocupar para tomar el caviar…-

-El caviar se toma con una cuchara…-

-¡Ves!- _rompí a llorar_- con suerte se subirme a un caballo…-

-Sakura… Sakura mírame…- _dijo alzando mi barbilla_- juntos… esa va a ser mi promesa… juntos lo lograremos-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- _lo bese en su perfectos labios, el momento era eterno hasta que alguien destruyo mi paz-_

-¡Dios mío, pero que acto de perversión, y una dama!- _la que gritaba como loca era una señora de unos 50 años, vestida con un traje de gala formal y abanico-_

-¡Oiga señora usted no puede…!- _decía Sasuke-_

-Que insolente- _avanzo hasta nosotros y me jalo del brazo_- me llevo a la niña, es la hora de su clase de vestir y de bailar-

-Oh no…- _dije en voz alta y la señora me miro con furia_-

-Ni se le ocurra protestar, andando_- me saco de la habitación y me llevo escaleras abajo hasta un salón donde estaba el piano de tía Mikoto, en una esquina, había de estos antiguos probadores, estas cortinas no muy altas de madera, que del otro lado solo se ve la silueta de uno y al lado de ella un perchero con un montón de ropa_- señoritas…- _les hablo a las sirvientas que estaban de pie junto al piano_- desvistan a la niña y pónganle un vestido adecuado para bailes tradicionales-

-_Dios me proteja…-_ _pensé agarrándome la cabeza_-

-_Las sirvientas me desvistieron y me pusieron un corsé que me sacaba el aire de los pulmones y un faldón con vuelos para darle volumen al vestido que me pusieron enseguida, era un vestido de varios tonos de amarillo y blanco con mangas aglobadas y con cintas grandes en la basta y en el cinto, y además unos zapatos de taco aguja, con los que era imposible caminar mas de dos pasos sin perder el equilibrio_- Ahora arreglen ese cabello, por dios, parece una cantante de esa música violenta… que horror-

-Cantante de Rock querrá decir…- _peinaron mi largo cabello y lo recogieron todo en un moño alto, sin dejarme poner un mechón cerca de mi cara, me llevaron delante de un espejo_- Dios mío…-

-Si, es un milagro de dios que usted ahora se vea decent…-

-¡¡Me veo ridícula!!-

-¡Señorita!, no vuelva a decir tales tonterías, ahora…- _pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas personas entraron en el salón-_

-Veo que llegamos a tiempo- _dijo una voz familiar_-

-_En el salón habían entrado Sasuke, Itachi y mi tía Mikoto_- ¡Sasuke-kun!- _quería ir hasta el pero la señora amargada y con mal gusto para vestir me sujeto del vestido_-

-Quieta, Señora, necesita algo- _pregunto fingiendo ser amable_-

-No Karen, solo veníamos a observar… digo solo Itachi y yo, Sasuke viene a las clases-

-Bien, jovencito por favor- _hizo un gesto para que se acercara_- Van a bailar un simple Vals, de acuerdo, adelante-

-Pero… yo no se bailar…- _confesé-_

-No te preocupes- _dijo la voz mas hermosa_- yo te guió-

_-Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza-_

-_Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano, me llevo por el salón, con el ritmo de la música, aunque lo pise unas… 5 veces pero a el no parecía molestarse, todo iba bien hasta que esa mujer comenzó a criticarme-_

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Acaso no sabe hacer nada bien!, ¡Que desastre de Princesa!, ¡Pareciera que tiene dos pies izquierdos!, ¡Acaso no sabe moverse de otra forma que no sea vulgar!...- _ella gritaba a todo pulmón-_

_-Comencé a desesperarme con sus gritos, trataba de hacerlo mejor pero mas me criticaba, hasta que di unos torpes pasos y pise el vestido, me caí y lo rasgue, estaba frustrada y se habían roto los tacos de los zapatos_ -

-¡Es una inútil, no puedo creerlo!, ¡Qué esta esperando, levántese!, ¡Se queda tirada en el piso como las vagabundas!-

-_No podía creerlo, esa señora me estaba humillando, pero a la vez me recordaba que no servía para esto, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos como cascadas, Sasuke se había acercado para ayudarme pero la tipa esa no lo dejo_- Yo… yo lo..-

-¡Ahora tartamudea!, ¡Deberías buscar un buen partido jovencito!, ¡Algo que no sea como esta niña cualquiera!- _ahora se dirigía a Sasuke-_

-¡No diga tonteri…!- _Sasuke me defendía-_

-_En ese segundo me levante del piso_- No, Sasuke, no hace falta…- _En ese momento me saque los zapatos y salí corriendo del salón llorando-_

-¡Sakura!- _Sasuke intento seguirme pero no_ _pudo-_

-No le he dado permiso de retirarse jovencito- dijo la tipa con una cínica sonrisa en su cara- deberías buscar un mejor partido, no lo se, talvez como mi hija… Karin…-

-¡Que asco!- _susurro Sasuke_-

-_Itachi y Mikoto estaban sentados en unos sillones_- Pobre Sakura… esa señora la trato muy mal- _Dijo Itachi_-

-Si… por desgracia no podemos hacer nada… mi pobre bebita…- _dijo Mikoto_-

-_Itachi la miro raro_-

-¿Que?, ya la quiero como si fuera mi hija-

_-En cuanto a mi, corrí por los interminables pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, lo único que quería era poder salir, para despejar mi mente, afuera estaba lloviendo y hacia mucho frío, no me importo, seguí corriendo hasta que encontré un ventanal abierto y salí por el, corrí por los inmensos jardines exteriores, no tenía intención de irme, solo quería encontrar un lugar aislado donde quedarme hasta que mi vergüenza desaparezca, llegue a uno de los jardines mas lejanos de la mansión donde habían mosaicos de colores en el piso y una fuente de agua, llegue allí y me senté en el piso y apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas, me sentía terrible, me solté el moño y deje mi cabello caer sobre mi rostro, no podía dejar de llorar, había defraudado a personas que quiero y a una que amo, si, había defraudado a Sasuke, pienso que talvez el estaría mejor con una chica que tuviera modales, que fuera refina y que supiera bailar, cocinar y etiqueta, talvez si yo me fuera, Sasuke podría encontrar a alguien de quien estar orgulloso_- No….- _el solo pensarlo, estar sin el me rompe el corazón_- NO… no puedo dejarlo... lo necesito… yo…- _me levante del piso_- Yo lo amo…- _Me coloque en el centro del patio de mosaicos y tome postura de baile_- Por ti… solo por ti, lo voy a lograr- _comencé a bailar como pude_- por ti… cambiare, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi- _y baile por el jardín, muchas veces me caí al piso mojado, no me importo, me volvía a levantar y seguía, cuando creí que ya estaba haciéndolo bien, resbale con un charco y perdí el equilibrio, estaba esperando caerme contra el piso duro y mojado, pero eso no paso, no lo entendía. Levante la vista y encontré que mi razón de vivir me sujetaba, me protegía entre sus fuerte brazos de cualquier mal que se me pueda acercar- _

-_Sasuke me ayudo a recobrar el equilibro y dio un paso atrás y se arrodillo-_ ¿Me permite este Vals Princesa?-

_-Yo_ _solo podía llorar de felicidad y sonreír, hice una reverencia_- Encantada joven- _tome su mano_-

-_Sasuke me llevo por el jardín bailando bajo un cielo gris_- Sakura… lamento mucho lo que paso adentro, tu no eres nada de lo que ella dijo, eso me quiere hacer creer a mi, nos va a hacer la vida imposible…-

-¿Por qué?- _tiene que estar en un psiquiatra_-

-Esa señora, es la madre de una chica de mi escuela, una tal Karin, la que estuvo en la fiesta del pueblo, es horrible y no la soporto, bueno como ella esta obsesionada conmigo y le pidió a su madre que me convenciera de que ella es la indicada para mi, lo que es incorrecto, la única que es lo mejor para mi, eres tu…- _me dio un beso en la frente_-

-¿En verdad crees eso?- _pregunté-_

-Absolutamente- _confesó_-

-Gracias…- _le dije mientras la lluvia cada vez se hacia mas fuerte-_

-Por nada… así que… ¿te gusta bailar bajo la lluvia?-

-Mm… bailar no exactamente, pero estar bajo la lluvia me encanta-

-Bien, pero deberías reconsiderar que estas temblando y helada, puedes coger un resfrío- _dijo sacándose su chaqueta y poniéndomela-_

-Bueno… podríamos volver adentro, ya se esta haciendo de noche- _dije parando de bailar-_

-Buena idea vamos…- _puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros_-

-_De pronto me sentía mareada, débil_- Sasuke…- _no alcancé a decir nada más ya que me caí, no me podía las piernas y tenía mucho frío, como si me hubieran sumergido en medio del mar en el polo norte, pero aun así estaba conciente, más bien semi conciente-_

-¡Sakura!- _Sasuke me tomo en sus fuertes brazos_- ¡Sakura qué te ocurre_!- no dijo más y corrió a la mansión y nos encontramos con mi tía Mikoto-_

-¡Hijo!, ¿Qué ha pasado?- _su expresión emitía preocupación_-

-No lo se, estábamos bajo la lluvia y de repente se desmayo- _La voz de Sasuke estaba asustada-_

-_Mi tía Mikoto me toco la frente_- ¡Dios mío tiene fiebre!, Sasuke llévala de inmediato a la habitación-

-Si- _No espero más y subió las escaleras casi dando grandes saltos, al llegar a llegar a la habitación seguido de mi tía Mikoto y una sirvientas, las cuales nos secaron y cambiaron ropa, a mi un pijama muy delgado y me metieron a la cama-_

-Hay que llamar a un doctor_- dijo Mikoto_-

-Imposible- _dijo Itachi que también había llegado a la habitación-_ La lluvia a cedido ante una tormenta y las líneas telefónicas están cortadas, hasta los celulares no tiene señal-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- _pregunto Sasuke_-

-Habría que ir a buscar a un doctor- _decía Mikoto_-

-Pero no sabemos donde vive, además es muy peligroso salir ahora, ¿No escuchan los truenos?- _preguntaba Itachi_-

-Habrá de bajarle la fiebre- _dijo Mikoto, ahora dirigiéndose a las sirvientas_- rápido traigan un recipiente con agua tibia y pañuelos de algodón-

-Si señora_- contestaron las sirvientas al unísono y se retiraron_-

-_Estaba ida de mi, eso era seguro, me sentía lo suficientemente mal para no entender todas las palabras que decían, pero a pesar de todo me podía sentir segura, alguien estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano, supe enseguida que era Sasuke, eso me reconforto levemente, me sentía cansada y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar despierta o semi conciente, pude darme cuenta que se abrieron las puertas de la habitación, supuse que eran las sirvientas con las cosas que pidió mi tía Mikoto_-

-Gracias- _dijo Mikoto al recibir las cosas-_ ahora…- _mojo un pañuelo de algodón con el agua tibia y me lo puso en la frente_- Solo podemos esperar que baje su fiebre-

-Si… gracias mamá, yo me quedare todo el tiempo hasta que sané- _dijo Sasuke_-

-Será mejor dejarlos descansar- _dijo Itachi_-

-Si, buenas noches, si necesitas algo o si Sakura empeora, dime hijo, estaré en mi habitación- _así salieron de la habitación Mikoto, Itachi y las sirvientas.-_

_-Sasuke estaba a mi lado, sentado en una silla, las horas pasaban y cada 10 minutos Sasuke me cambiaba en paño de mi frente, como mi fiebre no bajaba decidió poner un paño mas en mi estomago, trataba de bajarle la temperatura a mi cuerpo también. Tenía tanto sueño que me deje llevar y quede dormida.-_

-No te preocupes amor… yo estaré a tu lado siempre…- _decía Sasuke sentado en la silla al lado de Sakura, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero no podía, tenía que cuidar de su amada, las horas pasaban y Sakura comenzó a mejorar_- ¡_graxie dio_!- _dijo Sasuke, ahora que su amor no corría peligro podía descansar, y se quedo dormido en la silla-_

-_Desperté y me di cuenta de que aun era de noche, busque a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encontré dormido en la silla, sonreí, el se había quedado cuidándome toda la noche, le levante de la cama tambaleándome y arrope a Sasuke con una manta_- buenas noches _amore mío- y así volví a la cama y me quede dormida-_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-_Al día siguiente me desperté por los rayos del sol y me di cuenta que estaba sola, Sasuke no estaba en la silla al lado mío, me levanté y me maree un poco pero me afirme de la cama, me dirigí al baño y me di un relajante baño de tina con pétalos de rosas, luego al salir del baño me fui al armario y me vestí con una polera holgada roja y unos short blancos de tela. Me acerque a la puerta y vi que la puerta se abría, pare y al abrirse la puerta entro Sasuke_- ¡Sasuke-kun!- _le lancé a sus brazos_- _dio mío, graxie graxie amore mío.-_

-Sakura… oye, ¡¿Pero qué haces levantada?!-

-Pero me siento muy bien…gracias a ti-

-Aun así debes descansar…- _me tomo en brazos y me puso en la cama_- ya ordene que te traigan el desayuno, además te tengo un regalo-

-Un regalo, donde!!!- _dije emocionada_-

-Espera aquí…- Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y tomo una caja que estaba en el piso, era blanca y con un lazo grande y rojo- Ten, espero que te guste mucho-

-No dije nada y comencé a abrir la caja, levante la tapa y de pronto me salto en cima algo pequeña y peluda- jajjajaj- me reí ya que me lamía la cara, la mire para ver que era y…- ¡Dios pero si es un tigre blanco!-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar….-

-Pero… porque el regalo Sasuke- le pregunte-

-Sakura… yo… me siento culpable, por, bueno si yo te hubiera ayudado, no, no habrías salido de la casa y no te hubieras puesto así, esto es mi culpa, trato de remediarlo…-

-Sasuke… la única culpa que tienes…. Es no haberme dado mi beso de los buenos días- dije sentándome en sus piernas-

-Si… entonces, estoy a tiempo para remediarlo…- dijo rozando mis labios-

-Mm… si eso creo- y lo bese en sus perfectos labios, los cuales velan por mi cada noche, cada día y me protegen del frió, del vació, del mal que me rodea y de quienes quieran hacerme daño, el es mi protector, mi sol, mi todo. MI AMOR.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Si!!!!no estaba muerta no, no aun!!! Les pido a todos mi lectores mis mas grandes disculpas por no haber subido un capitulo antes, lo se, lose culpa mia, es que en las vacaciones era mucha flojera y ahora que ya estoi en la escuela lo unico ke quiero es escribir. Dejen Reviews ¡!!!!! Los kiero!

SAKUCHIHA


End file.
